The Dark Angel
by puffin
Summary: Harry isn't a Potter but a Malfoy but there is more to it then just that. His an angel as well with a mate. Who? Read to find out. This is slash so if you don't like then don't read. Its that simple!
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is my new story with the winner for my poll. It will be Harry/Tom (Voldemort) paring. I hope you all like it. There will be a few side pairings that I haven't seen before. At lest I haven't seen any stories for them. I hope you all like this and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 1

How it begun

Lucius Malfoy stood at the top of the stairs as he watch his love and mate who was standing at the bottom of them. He watches as his love turn and walk to an auburn haired witch.

Lucius then watch as his mate walked out the door with the witch holding their son in her arms. The oldest of the twins. Twins he gave birth to and were very much like him. Twins that were now being forced apart.

As the door closed Lucius closed his eyes trying to hide the sadness and hurt he felt. Hurt and sad that his mate left him over a fight about the up coming war and who to follow.

"Draco needs you." came a female's voice. The voice of his dear friend, Narcissa Black. One of the few true friends Lucius had.

Lucius open his eyes as they became hard and cold before turning around. "I'll get my son and mate back." he said before walking past his friend and into Draco's room.

Narcissa watched as her best friend walked past her before looking back at the front door. She couldn't believe he would leave Lucius. That James did a complete 180 on him.

The fight was over who to support then who got the twins when they realize they were splitting up. In the end James took Harry because he looked like him and Lucius got Draco for the same reasons.

Narcissa then turned and walked back down the hall towards Draco's room. When she got there she watched as Lucius held Draco close and rock him back to sleep. No one could know what would happen shortly after the twins first birth day.

Narcissa and her husband Severus were sitting in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor with their friend Lucius. They were waiting for another friend to return with James and Harry. Their friend, Tom, had found out were the Potters were hiding thanks to Sirius Black.

As they sat there waiting Narcissa couldn't help but feel how this was unfair to the one she saw as a brother because of what he was. Lucius Malfoy was a pure breed angel. He did have pure white wings that would come out when his emotions were strong.

He also had the power to heal others, take lives, and at rare times, past judgement on humans. He was immortal as well. After all one could not kill an angel.

Because he was an angel then the twins were angels as well. But they were half breeds because their father was a pure-blood wizard. They would come into their angelic inheritance when they turn sixteen.

Then there was the mate issue. Like most magical creatures angels mate for life. They were draw to one person and that person only. They would never accept another as a mate.

In Lucius case it was James Potter. James was the one that left and taking Harry with him.

Wizards and witches could get divorces just like muggles. But unlike muggles were it was common it was very rare in the wizarding world.

Thinking of this Narcissa looked to the man sitting next to her. For many it would be a shock in her choice for a husband but Severus made her happy and she loved their home, Spinner's End. Even if they did spent a lot of time at Malfoy Manor.

Granted in the public's eye she was the wife of Lucius and mother to Draco. It was just a role she played; truth was she was godmother to Draco. Just like her husband was godfather to Draco.

She then looked back to the worried angel then down to the small boy playing on the floor with a few of his toys. Narcissa watched as young Draco played with stuff bear that wasn't his but his twin brother's.

She wasn't really surprised to see him playing with it. It was baby Draco's way of showing that he missed his twin and wanted him back. He had his own bear but would only play with that one. He would also sleep with it, holding it tightly in his small hands at night.

As she watched all those in the room, she hoped they got Harry and James back tonight. It would be a hope that would later be crush as Tom, James and Lily would lose their lives and Harry would be placed further out of their reach.

No one in that house would truly know what happen that night. Just learn what the rest of their world would know. Tom was killed when the Potter were killed. Harry would become the famous boy-who-lived for surviving the killing curse.

Nor could anyone know that night that they wouldn't see Harry again until the twins were twelve. When Lucius did he couldn't say anything without risking putting his son in more danger.

As for Draco he never forgot his twin. He grew up longing for his brother hating his real father for splitting their family up. That and causing his real mother (Lucius) to suffer with a broken heart.

Draco then hated that his big brother was shunning him at school. Yes he knew that Harry didn't know but every time Draco would try to tell him, Harry wouldn't listen. So after awhile he gave up trying. That's the real reason for the fights. At lest on Draco's part anyways.

The fights really boiled down to fights that any brothers would have. They acted like normal brothers but only one of them knew the truth.

It was now fifteen years later and the twins would be turning sixteen in a few moments. They would get their inheritance and the truth was about to come out.

A/N I hope you all like this. I know it short but I hope that the next chapter will be longer. Yes this will be a Harry/Tom pairing but I wanted to give a bit of a back ground story. Please send in those reviews and let me know what you think. Oh on a side note, please don't tell me of any grammar and spelling errors I have. I know I have them but I am sick of hearing about them. So please don't tell me about them. Just let me know what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 2

Inheritance and the Truth

Harry Potter sat on his bed in his room at his relatives home. Well it really was his whale of a cousin's second bedroom that held all of his broken and forgotten toys. Some he was too old for but the family never got rid of them.

Harry sat on the bed as he watched the clock as he waited for midnight. He was up because at midnight he would turn sixteen then only have one year left in this hell that he was forced to stay at. Harry couldn't wait to leave this hell hole forever.

As the minutes slowly ticked by Harry could tell something big was about to happen. He had felt the build up of magic all day but didn't have a clue as to what it was. He then started to feel a pain in his back around his shoulder blade around 10 that night but push the pain away. He was use to pain thanks to his uncle and cousin.

Harry looked and could see the owls coming like they do every year with gifts from his family and friends. He let his eyes drop to the clock as a smile formed on his lips as he saw it flash to midnight. It's when the build he felt all day long explode.

Harry's smile dropped as the pain in his back explodes, causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor. He landed on his hands and knees as he bit his bottom lip trying not to scream at the pain. The last thing he really needs was for his family to be woken up. That would make it worse.

Harry could feel and hear as his back was slowly being ripped open around his shoulder blade as something was pushing it way out.

Harry finally let out a scream as what every it was burst from his back. His could feel as his blood was running down both sides and pooling under his body as he let out another scream when his body start to move. Well his back moved anyways.

Harry turned and looked to his door as he saw his uncle slam the door open and stair at him. Harry couldn't do anything as he was out of breath before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell into his own pool of blood.

When Harry had scream and woke up the whole family Vernon was so mad his face turned purple. He stormed to the freak's room as his wife and son followed. After unlocking the many locks before he slams the door open and walked in. He was planning on giving the freak a reason to be screaming. What they saw froze them.

The freak was even more of one now. He was on his hands and knees with white angle wings sprouting from his back. Well they would be white if they were clean. Right now they were white with blood and torn flesh.

This caused the family to slowly move out of the freak's room as the door was closed before relocked. There was no way they were touch him now.

It wasn't because they were scared of catching something from him. No they were scared because he was an angel now. That truly scared them.

After all they were normal church going family and they knew better then to harm an angel. That wouldn't look good in the big guy's eyes to do that.

They could hurt Harry while he was being sinful and practicing witchcraft but they could not hurt him now that he was an angel. It was better to just leave him alone for now on.

Over at Malfoy Manor Draco was suffering from the same transformation as his twin. Going throw the same pain but there was a difference. Draco had people that were there for him, trying to help.

Lucius was there to telling him about it and comforting him through the pain. His godmother try to do the same while his godfather was there with pain potions afterwards. To help numb it so he could sleep a bit better. It was the three of them that also help clean his wings once they came out.

Just like Harry, Draco passed out as well and starts to dream. The dream started out with the two of them sharing it.

Draco smiled when he saw his twin with his wings standing out proud behind him. Draco knew his own wings were standing out as well. "I see you came into our inheritance." Draco started.

"What are you talking about Malfoy and why am I dreaming about you?" Harry asked very confused.

"You're not dreaming about me. We are sharing a dream. Why we are I don't know but we are and if you'll shut up for a while I'll explain what we are, why and how." Draco said as Harry just gave a nod.

Once Draco was done explaining everything to his twin, Harry looked at him like he was nuts. But before he could say anything, Harry felt a pair of arms around his waist pulling him close to a hard firm chest. "He speaks the truth love."

This caused Harry to give a small smile as all thoughts of Draco left his mind. He slowly turned around in the strong arms to look in the face that spoke so softly to him. When he did he was shock at who it was, the red eyes were a dead give away.

The shock from it was enough to snap Harry awake as he shot up from the floor were he passed out. He knew those red eyes. He would know them any where. They were the Dark Lord's eyes.

Harry just shook his head as he then heard hoots as he saw the owls were still there. Thankful that his uncle didn't see them he untied the packages from them. Gave them all owl treats and some water before they left. After all they had been waiting for Harry and if rising sun was any indication of time, then they had waited on him all night.

Harry made quick work of going throw them before he came to a letter from his godfather. It was a letter, along with the wings, that made sit back and think about what Draco had told him in the dream.

When Harry was pulled away by his soul mate, Draco knew their shared part of the dream was over. He knew hew would soon see who his was.

"Hello Draco." He then heard behind as he spun around as his eyes went wide at who he saw. He couldn't be any happier with his mate. Because standing in front of Draco was none other then his best friend and long time crush Blaise Zabini.

Draco knew that Blaise would make a wonderful mate and knew about what Draco was. He wouldn't have to explain anything and fear that one day they would treat him like his father treated his mother. Draco knew that Blaise would never leave him, once they were mates.

When Draco slowly woke up he couldn't help the smile that was there from his dream. It had been a good dream. It would seem that Blaise felt the same way about Draco but never said anything about it. Blaise had been scared that he wouldn't be Draco's soul mate and didn't want to end up hurt by this. They each shared a kiss that left them both panting. Who knew that Blaise was one hell of a kisser?

As Draco slowly got up and tested his knew wings he couldn't wait to see his brother and soon to be mate again. He wanted to be with Blaise while he and his brother had a lot of catching up to do.

When the twins woke up from their dream so did Tom aka the Dark Lord Voldemort. The shock of the dream woke him up like it had Harry.

When his eyes snapped open he shot up in bed as the dream was still at front of his mind. He knew what the dream means and what it means for him with the boy in it. Well not really a boy any more but a young man.

Tom knew that one day him and the thorn in his side, Harry Potter would be mates. Tom just lay back down while saying only one word. "Fuck."

A/n There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. If you don't full understand why the Dursleys feel about Harry and why they treat him the way they did and will do then let me know in your review and I'll explain it more.

I also hope you all liked who I picked to pair up with Draco. I had a hard time picking someone from him. I had written that part 4 different ways with 4 different pairings. I had thought of using Blaise, Sirius and Remus, Neville and at one point was going to use Luna. But at the end I just went with my first choice and used Blaise.

I hope you all like this chapter and please send in those reviews and see you all with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 3

Meeting the Dursleys

It was now at a few days after Harry's birthday as he sat in his room thinking of his life. He still held the letter his godfather sent him. If what Sirius and Draco told him was true then his whole life was a lie. Maybe he should have let the hat place in Slytherin. He might have gotten to know his brother better by now.

Harry pulled out a notebook and pen as he made a list of all things he had learn. After it was a jumble mess in his mind. He might as well put it in some kind of order.

_What I Learned_

_1) A Malfoy at lest a Potter-Malfoy_

_2) An angel half breed_

_B) Wizard from father_

_A) Dursleys not his relatives_

_B) Blood wards not real_

_5) Dumbledore liar and did…_

_B) Forced my family apart _

_C) Killed the Potter_

_D) Framed Sirius so he now on the run and can't be with mate_

When Harry got done listing it all he gave a sigh. After all he had already gone throw the rage stage. Luckily he had kept his magic under control when that stage hit.

Slowly shaking his head at his list he then noticed the book that Remus had sent him for his birthday. It was a book on magical creatures. There was even a short note on the inside cover.

_Cub,_

_I hope this book explains what happen to you on your birthday._

_Love,_

_Remus_

Harry couldn't help but smile at his as he then flipped to the part that had been bookmarked about angels. It was a full chapter on them and a good size at that.

Harry was about half through the chapter when he heard a hoot at his window. Looking over he noticed a regale owl sitting on his window. He also noticed a letter tied to its leg. When he took it he saw the owl stayed put, Harry knew that it would wait for a reply.

When Harry looked it over it only had his name on the front and the Malfoy family crest on the back. Seeing nothing wrong with it he opens it up and read what the letter said.

_Dear Son,_

_I know Draco explain a lot of thins to you during the dream the two of you shared. I also know you are still full of questions, questions that only I could answers for you. If you so wish to ask me._

_I have missed you my son and long to hold you in my arms again. I long to have my oldest son back home where I know you'll be safe._

_If you truly wish for answers and to get to know me and your brother then please send a reply with my owl. If not then just send the owl back and I stay out of your life._

_With all my love,_

_Your mother, Lucius_

Harry just starred at the letter for a bit before he pulled out another sheet of paper and wrote a letter back to him.

_Dear Mother,_

_Wow that sounds so odd saying that about you. Then again you must remember that I have being using that title for Lily Potter, after all I thought she was my mother._

_Anyways, I do have a lot of questions to ask you. The book that Remus sent me does answer some but not all. I think you could clear up most of my questions._

_When ever you wish to come and get me then please do. I'm still stuck at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. I can't wait to get to know the real you and Draco._

_Your son,_

_Harry_

After looking it over then rolling it up he gave it to the owl and watch as it took off back to his mother. Harry still found it odd to call not just a male but Lucius Malfoy that.

It was about a day later when Lucius showed up at the Dursleys home. He got the address from his long time friend, Severus. After all being part of the Order he did have to watch Harry from time to time.

There had been time that Severus wanted to take Harry away from the muggles but could not. It would have risen to many questions. He couldn't give the address to Lucius either. They had to wait until Harry came into his inheritance. Now that he had there was no stopping Lucius from taking his son back.

When Lucius got there he knocks on the door to have it open by a whale of a child. The child didn't look to be any older then his sons but twice there size put together.

"I'm here to collect Harry Potter." Lucius said as polite as he could to the muggle.

The child's eyes went wide at this as ran off calling for his father. When the father did show up at the door Lucius could see where the child got his large waist size from. The father was even father the boy.

"We don't want your kind here." the father said as he started to close the door but stop when Lucius pulled out his wand.

"I am here for my son. I would advise that you let me collect him and his stuff." Lucius said with a sneer at the muggle.

The fat one moved back as Lucius could walk in then looked around the place. There place was to clean to have two children living here and he notice there were no pictures of his son.

"Where is he?" He demands as he looked back at the family that was coward together in the hallway. "In his room." the woman, Petunia if he remembers correctly, said as she held her son close to her.

Lucius just glared at them before he walked up the stairs to the room. He check the rooms he came across before stopping at one that had locks going down them with a cat flap. This caused his wings to come out with the rage he felt. He would pass judgement on them later. Right now he had to get his son out of here.

Using Alohmora on the locks he open the door to see his son sitting on the bed reading a book before smiling up at the him.

This did calm Lucius down as he smiled back before holding out his arms as Harry ran to him and held onto him for dear life. "It's good to have to back my son. I have missed you." Lucius says as he gentle ran his fingers through Harry's hair that reminds him so much of his dead mate's hair.

"I missed you as well….mother." Harry said looking up at him. Granted Harry doesn't really reminder him but he did feel a pull to the man and a pull to call him mother.

Hearing this caused Lucius to smile ever brighter before he slowly pulls away from Harry. "Go gather your stuff so we can leave this place."

"My stuff is down stairs it the cupboard under the stairs. They never let me have any of my stuff because they are scared what I might do with it." Harry said with a shake of his head.

Lucius just closed his eyes as he pulled his rage back in and let his wings shrink. It was one of the things that the book talked about and Harry could now do. Lucius had noticed no wings but then remember that Lupin had sent his son a book.

Once back down stairs it didn't take long for Harry to get his stuff, have them shrunk by Lucius then they left. For Lucius they were in that house to long.

The two them walked together in comfortable silent away from the house that held Harry like a prisoner for many years before Apparition away and to his new life at Malfoy Manor with his mother and brother.

A/N There is the next chapter. I know this was out kind of quick but I had a feeling that for the next few days I might not be able to write and or post anything. At lest not until the end of next week. I have a few things plan starting on the 2nd of March and don't end until the 4th of March. So I hope this will tire you all over until I get another post out.

I also know that Lucius seems way out of character but I think this is how he would react to having his son stolen and placed in a muggle home.

Please send in those reviews and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 4

Harry's New Family

Harry laid in his bed in his room as he smiled to himself. It was the first time he every had his own room, well since he could remember at lest.

It wasn't just a room but rooms. There was his bedroom, a sitting room and his own bathroom. His closet was big enough to be a room as well. Then there was the amount of clothes his mother and Aunt Narcissa had insited of buying for him. Harry would never have to worry about clothes or wear the same thing twice.

Then there was his family. He had a mother, a brother, an uncle and aunt that loved him. Yes even Severus, or Uncle Sev, as Harry had gotten use to calling him, cares for the boy-who-lived.

His mother was a total different person behind closed doors. More open and loving to him and his twin. Harry learns that Lucius acted like a true mom should and wear a mask of a cold hearted bastard out in the public.

He's brother was much the same way. When it was just Draco and their family he was more carefree and loved to play games.

Draco also took to the roll of baby brother very well. He would follow Harry just about anywhere and most night was in the same bed as Harry. Yes this was slowly getting to get on his nevus but he didn't really care. He loved having Draco for a brother.

Their Aunt Narcissa or Aunt Cissy (she loved having them call her that) was not something Harry expected her to be. Granted he wasn't to sure what to expect with her.

She was a beautiful woman on the inside and out. Sometimes she acts more of a mother to them then their own mother did. Always fussing over their looks and Harry's hair.

Harry still smile when he remember when she try to brush it into a nice style only to have mess back up with in half an hour. She finally gave up.

While she was very loving at home she was a bitch out in public. Just like the rest of them it was only a mask she had to wear.

Then there was Severus Snape. That man was really two faced. After all the only side he had ever seen was the cold heartless potion master of Hogwarts. That was just a few of the nicer names the students called Severus.

Now while he wasn't the type to cuddle the twins he was there when they need a father figure to talk to. Harry had learned fast that when he couldn't talk to any one else in the family he could talk to Severus.

As Harry rolled to see his baby brother's sleeping face he couldn't help the smile that stayed there on his. He finally had what he always wanted. A family that loves him.

The next day Lucius was going to be taking his sons shopping for the school supplies. It would be the first outing as a family. Harry clothes had been order through owl mail.

The family knew there would be on lookers and whispering while they walk the ally. After all it was the Malfoy with Harry Potter.

That would cause a lot of stares but then there was article that Lucius let Rita Skeeter to write about them. Lucius said it was best to let the truth out now and not seem like they were trying to hide. Not the whole truth but enough.

Rita had actually written a nice piece on them. She stuck to what Lucius had said to her and nothing more. That had also gotten Harry to write to his godfathers. He didn't want them to read it in the newspaper.

Harry wrote to them and told all that had happen since his birthday. Told them that he was doing fine and happy with his family. The only thing he didn't tell them about what who he had dream of on his birthday. He wasn't sure how they would take that and he wasn't sure to make of it. He hadn't told anyone who he had seen and luckily no one push him on it.

When the family got to Diagon Alley it was just like they figure it would be. Stares, whispers and even hated looks. It would seem that the wizard world did not approve over the fact that their savor was a Malfoy. Well Harry had learned to put on a mask like the rest of his family that told the public to, more or less, fuck off. Harry didn't care what they though. He was happy with his family and that was all that matter.

When they got there they hit Gringotts to collect some money before they went shopping. They hit Mada Malkin's followed by Flourish and Blotts, then Eeylopes Owl Emporium so the twins could get some treats for their owls along with some food for them.

Then they went to Magical Menagerie as a late birthday present for the two. Lucius saying they could have any animal they wanted.

The twins seem to share a like in the same animal as they made their way to back were the snakes were. But that seem where their likes ends. They both liked two different types of snakes.

Draco got a Smooth Green snake while Harry got a Coastal Rosy Boa. Draco was drawn to his by the color while Harry's called to him.

Because Harry is a Parselmouths he was able to talk to both snakes to make sure they would come with them and what their names were. If they had names.

Draco stood by and watched his brother wishing he could talk to snakes. It wasn't a gift he was born with but past to him when Tom had try to rescue James and Harry. Some how his gift was past onto Harry.

Once they left there they had talk their mother into going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They said they need a few things. That's when they talk about how they would act when they played against each other.

They would play fair and keep the battle on the field. It would be a real shock to the rest of the school when those two got there. After all those two were know through out school for their fights.

The last place was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Granted the only one that really wanted to go in there was Harry but the other two went. Lucius and Draco hoping it was a quick.

While they were in there a few things about Harry were told. Like the fact that Harry was a silent partner because he gave his Tri-Wizard winnings over to the Weasley twins. That helps them open their own shop.

Harry loved catching up with the twins. Both saying they didn't care who his blood family was they still saw him as a brother. They even went as far as telling Draco that they would go easy on any pranks they sent him for a short while then it would be open season. This only causes Draco to moan while both Harry and Lucius laugh.

While they were leaving and getting ready to head home they bumped into the rest of the Weasleys plus Hermione.

Harry had wince when he saw them coming and heard the cries of "Harry!" Draco just smirks at his big brother.

When they got there, Harry was slowly pulled away from his family as the questions were fired off at fast pace. "I can only answer you guys one at a time." Harry finally said with a sigh.

"We read the paper Harry and by what we are seeing then it's true. Why didn't you tell us? We've been very worried over you. Even Dumbledore was very worried over you." Hermione said, sounding very much like a mother.

"A lot has been going on since my birthday. You know, getting my inheritance and meeting my family. It really hasn't been that long since then." Harry said to Hermione.

"Still you could have owl us." she said with her hands on her hips.

"I know and I'm sorry." Harry said as he gave a pleading look to forgive him. It always works.

"So I guess then you won't becoming over to The Borrow this summer then?" Ron then asked as he shot Draco a dirty look. One that was sent right back to him.

"No. Maybe next summer I can come over but right now I still getting use to things." Harry said with a smile to Ron.

"Ya. Maybe." Ron said with a pout.

Harry sighed at this but said nothing. He knew Ron well enough to know that he would get over, with time.

After a bit more chatting the Malfoys and Weasleys went there own way. Harry couldn't wait to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 5

The Ron vs. Harry

It was now at lest three days after seeing the Weasleys in Diagon Ally. It was also the day that the Weasleys were invited to come over and visit Harry.

It had been an open invitation to the whole family and one that Harry fear they were all so up for. Don't get Harry wrong, he loved the Weasleys but right now he was having fun just him and his family.

Harry was in his mother's study waiting for them to show up. If he knew the Weasleys they would show up late. And late they were. It may have been only by five minutes but it was still late.

He was also lucky that it was only Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry didn't think he could handle the whole family.

After a tour of the manor Harry showed them to his rooms. He pointed to where Draco normally slept then to his.

"What do you mean where Malfoy normally sleep?" Ron asked as they walked into Harry's room.

"Most nights his in my room." Harry said if it was normal. For Harry it had become a normal thing.

"Why?" Ron then asked. He couldn't understand why someone would be will to share a room if he could have his own.

"Not sure. He just does. I mean sometimes I sleep in his room. Not sure why we do just do." Harry said as he then led them to his sitting room to see Draco with Blaise already there.

Harry smiled at the dark skin Italian as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Blaise in the other one with Draco on the armrest. The other three had to seat on the couch.

"It's nice to see you again Blaise. Summer still going well?" Harry asked as he called for an elf to get refreshments.

"Yes. Just talking to my soon to be mate." Blaise answer back before giving the other three a small nod. "But I must be off now." at this Blaise lean up and gave Draco a small but passionate kiss before walking away.

Ron made a face but that was just a guy kissing another guy while the two girls were shock but found it hot. Harry just shook his head. He was use to these kinds of things.

"I take it you two had fun?" Harry then asked his brother with a grin on his face.

"Of course we did." was Draco response.

"Oh I wanted to thank you all for the gifts you sent me. I loved them all." Harry said with a smile to his friends.

"I'm surprised you even remember them. After all I'm sure they got you something better." Ron said with a growl.

Harry sighed at this. "Yes but not like you think Ron. I got my inheritance, who I am and my family back. I got my greatest wish."

"You had that with us. You know mum sees you like another son and the twins see you as another brother." Ron said as he looked at Harry with eyes filled with fear and jealous. Harry wasn't sure what he scared about but knew what he was jealous over.

"Yes but not by blood. I have no history with your family. I do with Draco and our mother."

"So blood means more to you now then loyalty?" Ron said with anger in his voice. "You once never cared for that!"

"Yes and no." Harry then said as he let out another sigh. Ron could be so frustrating at times.

"One or the other Harry! You can't have both!"

"Why the fuck not!" Draco then demanded to know as he looked at the red with hate that ran deeper then ever before. They all could see how upsetting the red head was making Harry.

"He's either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. A Potter or a Malfoy. He can't be both." Ron said with a growl.

"My brother or your friend! That's what you mean right?" Draco asked as he slowly stood up. "You really are pathetic Weasley!"

"I'm pathetic? I didn't go and lie to Harry just to get him to like you and your damn dark family!" Ron shouted back.

"They didn't lie!" Harry yelled standing up for his family. "I can show you!"

With that two set of white angel wings came out. Both Harry and Draco's wings were out and standing proud from their backs.

This caused Ron to fall back into his seat as all three of Harry's friends just sat there shocked by this.

"You're an angel?" Ginny then asked.

"Yes. It came from our mother's side. He's a full blood angel." Harry said with a smile at Ginny.

Ron's eyes narrow a bit at this as he sat there but said nothing else. In his eyes he lost his friend to the Malfoys. But he wouldn't lose for long. He would prove that Malfoy were not the best for Harry and win his friend back.

A/N a side note about the boys sharing rooms. My own two boys did that when we moved from a two bedroom house to a three bedroom house. They shared a room for a lest three years before one of them wanted the extra room. So that is where I'm getting the idea of Harry and Draco sharing rooms from.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 6

Tom

Once the truth about Harry was relived to his friends things seem too settled down. Ginny and Hermione were full of questions while Ron just pouted.

When they left, Lucius let Hermione borrow a book about angels. Everyone saw how her eyes lit up over this. After all the best way to make peace with the brown hair witch was to give her a book.

At night it was a different story for Harry. He was still dreaming of the dark lord. In his dreams he always felt loved and wanted when he was in those strong arms. He even found himself getting attracted to Tom.

But any times the dreams start to get serious or start to heat up Harry would end them by waking himself up. He just didn't want to believe that he was falling for the man. After all how could he fall for someone that like to kill and he, Harry, was prophesied to kill.

Harry was gay and dated a few guys but nothing ever happened with them. Not even a kiss. He had never had his first kiss. Harry was truly a virgin.

Over in Riddle manor, Tom was waking up from yet another dream with Harry. A dream in which Harry ran away from him, again. This was getting old to Tom.

Since Harry's sixteenth birthday Tom had come to terms that he would be boy wonder's mate. In fact he saw no problem with it and couldn't wait.

After all in their world it was ok and accepted to be gay. Hell wizards could have kids just like a woman, if the couple had strong enough magic. That was something the two of them had in spades. If not then normally the gay couple would adopt.

Tom did realize that Harry might see a problem with the age different. Hell Tom was old enough to be his grandfather and growing up with muggle his thought would be different then that of a pure blood wizard. Age, like gender, did not matter in their world.

As Tom sat in his bed thinking of his angel he wished said angel would come to terms with it. It would make things so much simpler and help move things along. After all Tom would mate with Harry at New Year's and didn't give a damn if Harry was ready for it or not.

As he stood up from his bed and start to get ready for his day he knew what he had to do. He would have to talk to Harry and make him see reason. He would have to do it today.

It was now at lest an hour later that found Tom sitting in the Malfoy sitting room with Harry. It was just the two of them. The rest of the family knew something was going on between the two of them and knew to stay out.

Harry just glared at Tom as he sat in his chair with his arms cross. "I know what the dreams mean, Tom but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Or even go along with it. I'm sure I can found someone else."

"You could but you would never be happy with someone else." Tom said trying to stay calm. "Besides I don't plan on letting you mate with anyone else. We are mates and we will mate on New Year's."

The two of them had been talking for the hour Tom was here and seem to be getting no way. Tom was slowly losing his cool.

"You seem to think that you can tell me what to do and not to do. Like you can control me." Harry said as his eyes narrowed a bit more. "I'm not a toy or a tool to control Tom." He growl out.

"You are mine, Harry. I'll do what I want when I want with you." Tom growled right back.

"Fuck you!" Harry then snarled as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me my angel!" Tom growled out as he stood up and grabbed Harry's arm. "We are not done!"

"Let me go Tom!" Harry yelled as he tries to pull his arm away.

Tom just tighten his hold on the arm as he pulled Harry closer before his other hand came up and grabbed a hand full of hair. Pulling the head to one side, Tom leans in and kiss Harry like he had been wanting to do for a while now.

Harry used his free to punch and push Tom away from him before his movement still as he slowly started to give into the kiss. In fact at one point he moaned into it.

Tom just smirked when he hard his angel moan. He deep the kiss a bit more and moved them to a wall where he pushed Harry up against it. He moved his hands to Harry's hips were as Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

Tom slowly left his mouth and started to kiss now his jaw then his neck as Harry could help the moans as he felt himself get hard.

When Harry felt his shirt started to be stripped from his body that was when he snapped out of it and push as hard as he could to put space between them.

Tom just glared at Harry. "I told you already. Your mine!" he hissed out.

Harry was so pissed at the way Tom had played him. How easy it was for Tom to turn him on like that and almost took him. He was so pissed that he slaps Tom.

Tom's head snapped to the side and stayed that way for a moment before he slowly turned his head back around to look at Harry. "Wrong move Harry!" he hissed out before he back handed Harry hard. So hard he landed on the floor.

Harry looked up at him as he held his check with fear in his eyes. For the first time he really feared Tom.

"We will mate on New Year's." with that Tom turned and left Harry there on the floor.

Harry slowly stood up as he watched where Tom left before he ran from the room with tears falling from his eyes.

Harry ran straight to Severus and Narcissa's room. He need to talk to his uncle. He didn't know what to do or how to stop Tom.

When Harry came busting in, Severus was reading a book while his wife was getting ready. They were going to out but when they saw Harry they got worried for their nephew. "Harry?" Severus asked when he saw the red mark on his check.

"He hit me!" Harry cried as he ran to Severus. "He tries to force himself on me then hit me!"

Both of the adults were shock at what Harry was saying as they looked at each other over the teen's head. "I'll talk to Tom." Narcissa whispers before leaving.

Severus sat Harry down on the bed as he looked at him. "Tell me what happen Harry." he said softly. "Then maybe I can help."

Harry told him everything that happen and what they did. He even said that he slap Tom first and why.

Severus just sighed at this. "Harry, why haven't told any of us who your mate was?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to mate with him." Harry said softly.

"Why?"

"Many reason. His age, he's the dark lord and I'm golden boy….."He said softly.

"Wizards do live longer lives then muggles do. Look at Dumbledore. He's way older then any muggle could dream of living.

The whole dark lord, golden boy thing can be over come as well. All you have to do is pick his side. You might as well because you guys will me mates."

"But I was told I had to kill him. Not sleep with him." Harry said looking up at his uncle before looking down again.

"Only by those that don't know the truth and are scared of what Tom might do for our world.

Those that believe in the headmaster are going to want Tom dead and what someone to do for them. So they picked you.

You know the truth about that night. It has been explain to you from all sides. I'm sure Tom's told you what happen that night. Right?"

Harry gave a slow nod. "He was said it was a trap set up by Dumbledore. After all it was he that made dad change his mind about mom." Harry said softly.

Severus said nothing as Harry slowly went on. After all it would seem that only Tom, Harry and Albus knew the truth about that night.

"Tom said he found proof of what happened. As to why dad left mom.

It would seem that the headmaster was slowly slipping a potion into dad's drinks and food through a house elf that he could control dad with. He did the control with the many visits he made.

But after him and Lily had been married for a short while, it start to wear off. Dad started to realize what he had done and start to talk about coming back to mom. About bring me and him back. That's when Dumbledore realized he had to do something.

So he set Tom up to take the fall and have I be his pawn. He was the one who even set Sirius up to take the complete fall and label him traitor." Harry said before looking up at Severus.

Snape sided at this before he just shook his head. "I knew he had a hand in it." He said before he looked back to Harry. "But there is more to why you don't want to mate with Tom."

Harry didn't say anything for a short while. "I'm scared Uncle Sev. I'm scared because I've never really been with anyone and he said that I belong to him."

Severus just sighed as he held his nephew close. He would have to have a talk with Tom if his wife didn't straighten him out.

A/N Here are the next three chapters. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have been very busy. I hope you all like these and please send in those reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. I have a new poll up. Please go to my bio and check it out.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 7

Blacks vs. Riddle

Narcissa flooed over to Tom's place without asking first. She flooed right into Tom's office. She step out and brushed the ash from her robe before slowly walking up to his desk.

Tom looked up to see who it was before going back to his work. "I figured Lucius would have up, not you." came Tom's monotone voice.

"I want to hear your side of the story." Narcissa said as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Harry is saying that try to force your way with him then hit him. He does have a nasty red mark on his check."

"Did he tell you that he slapped me first?" Tom asked as he looked up at her before leaning back in his chair. He knew that someone from the house would show up but was really surprised it was Narcissa. He really did think it would have been Lucius or Severus.

"Kind of childish way to act don't you think? The whole he hit me first so I hit him back." Narcissa said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Eyes for an eye." Tom said as he looked like he was board with this conversation. "He needs to learn his place. Besides I really don't see why this is any of your business."

Narcissa just narrowed her eyes at this. "That boy is very dear to me and I'm a godmother…"

"To Draco. Your not Harry's godmother." Tom said interrupt her with his own eyes narrowed. "You have no say in what happens in that boy's life."

Narcissa just sat there for a moment as she then gave a nod. "Your right. But I know two people that do. You don't mind if I use your fireplace do you?" She then asked as she got up and walks over to it.

She kneels down in front of it and throws some floo powder without waiting to see if Tom would let her or not. She then called two people that might be able to knock some since into Tom. At lest show him a better way to woo the young Harry.

It about ten minutes later that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black were sitting in front of Tom's desk. Both of them wonder why Narcissa called them here.

"You said you need to talk to us?" Sirius asked looking at his cousin.

"Not me but Tom does." She said as she smiled at the dark lord.

Tom just glared at her. This just proved how Slytherin she can be. If she couldn't get what she wanted then use other's to achieve her goal.

Both men then looked back at the Tom waiting for him to answer. He would have to handle this carefully but he would not lie about what happened.

"As you both know Harry came into his inheritance. He's part angel part wizard." He started.

"Ya we know." Sirius said as Remus just nodded. They both knew something had happened.

"As you well know every angel on their sixteenth birthday dream of a mate. I was the one he dream of.

But he's refusing to believe it. He keeps running from me every time we meet in his dreams. He won't listen to a word I say. So I went to see him face to face today."

"What happened?" Remus asked this time with a hint of danger in his voice. He could tell something wasn't right and he could smell their cub all over him. The scent was stronger then it should have been if they just talk. A lot stronger.

Neither men like the way Tom was acting. Like nothing happened. Well nothing to bad anyways and that it wasn't their right to know. He seems kind of cocky as he spoke.

"Harry acted like he did in the dreams. He would listen to me and when he started to run again I saw red…" Tom trailed off as he watched the two men.

"Go on." Sirius said with a hint of a growl. He knew what happened next after all he knew his godson well. That and their was a mark on Tom's face.

"Well like any man I grabbed him." Tom said as he started to grin. "Wouldn't you if your mate wasn't listening to you?" Tom had pointed this question at Sirius, being the dominant one in that relationship.

As he finished his story the cocky attitude that was there at the begging was there at the end. It was Remus that was seeing red when the story was over. But Sirius was the one that really surprised the room.

"Remus stop." Sirius said softly to his mate/husband.

"What? Why? He attacks our cub physically and sexually!" Remus yelled as he looked back at Tom then back at Sirius.

"I know Remus and I want to hurt him as much at he hurt Harry but we can't. Tom was in his right to what he did even if we don't like what he did. He's the dominant one between Harry and him." Sirius said with a sigh as he looked at his wolf.

Remus let out a growl at this as he shook his head. Normally it would be the other way around. Normally Remus was the one that was holding Sirius back and explaining why they couldn't do anything.

Because of how pissed off he was Remus got up and walked to the fireplace. He was pissed at Tom for hurting their cub and at his mate for taking no acting and stopping him.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as he got up as well and watched Remus.

"Out." was all he said before he throws some floo in the fireplace and yelled out their home. Just because he went there did not mean he would be there when Sirius showed up.

"Looks like you need to keep a shorter leash on your wolf." Tom said with a smirk on his lips.

Sirius round on Tom as he had leap over the desk and pinned Tom to the floor. "Listen here Riddle! I may have said that you were in your rights to do what you did to Harry but I'm not happy about it! If I found out that your are still hurting Harry I will not over look it again. Also keep my wolf out of your mouth! I'll deal with him the way I want to!" He said with a growl before he stood up and walked away.

Narcissa just sat there sipping some tea that a house elf had brought in. Now that was what she was expecting from her cousin. To give Tom a nice threat if he keep this attitude up with Harry.

Once the two men were gone and Tom was sitting back in his chair Narcissa got up to leave as well as she smiled at him. "Try taking things a bit slower with Harry. Try to woo him, seduce him. Send him gifts that he would like. Win his favor after all you two may be mates but that does not mean it would be a happy bound if he did not like your or went as far as hate you." She said before she left.

Tom sat there thinking of all that had happen as he just smiled. Yes the Blacks were right. He was in his right for what he did but that would not hold the mutt and wolf back the next time he hurt Harry. Then what Narcissa said before she left was true as well.

He would have to slow things down and just talk to the young angel. Get to know him and win his heart.

Tom got up as he other things to do but Harry was far from his mind.

A/N I hope you all like this chapter and please send in those reviews.

On a side note I like to address the one that told me my other story (A Vampire and His Veela) was complete shit and that I should never write a fan fiction again.

This chapter is away of saying UP YOURS!!!!!!!! I will not stop writing fan fiction no matter what you say! So fuck off!

To all my other lovely reviewers please keep sending them in and please pay no attention to what I just wrote. She knows who she is and what she wrote.

If you want to read what she wrote then look up my story (A Vampire and His Veela) go to reviews part and go to the last chapter. She is the one that put the last part of her review in cap locks and said I should never write a fan fiction again.

Once again I hope the rest of you like this and please send in those reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. I have a new poll up. Please go to my bio and check it out.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 8

School Days

It was now two months into the school year. Around early October. Summer had given away to fall as the leaves were turning their beautiful colors of reds, yellows, oranges, and gold. The weather had a bit of a chill to it. Hints that Jack Frost was on his way with a blanket of snow that would soon cover the land.

Because of this many of the students were out doors as much as they could or as long as they could. This included the Golden Trio.

They were sitting under a tree by the lake just hanging out. Well Hermione and Ron were, Harry was staring at the letters he got in the morning mail.

One was from his mother, his godfather and Tom. All of them more or less about the same thing. Him and Tom being mates with the coming new year.

The one from his mother was a crash course in what is expected of him as the submissive one in the relationship. Both boys had been given this crash course before they left for school and were continuing through owls while they were at school.

The second one was Sirius trying to explain why he acted the way he did when he talk to the dark lord. That and that he and Remus were still fighting over that one.

Harry felt bad that they were having a fight and it was about him but at the same time he was just as anger as Remus was. So he didn't feel too bad.

The last one was from Tom. It simply said that he needs to speak to Harry tonight.

"What?" Harry then asked as he realized that his friends had been calling his name for a while now. "Oh sorry. Was thinking about the letters I got this morning."

Hermione watched their friend for a moment before she sighed. "Ok Harry spill it. We know you're upset over what is in those letters and want to help you. But we can't if you won't tell us."

"The one from Padfoot is him trying to explain something to me. That and explaining the fight him and Moony are having.

The one from mom is just him telling me what is expected of me as the submissive one." Harry said as he pocketed his letters.

"Submissive?" Both of his friends asked as they watched him. "But Harry you said you didn't have a mate." Hermione said.

Hermione had done a lot of research on angels and knew that they all had mates. Well all but one did and knew her friend had one. He just wasn't saying who it was.

Harry let out another sigh as he looked to his bushy hair friend. "Just let it go Hermione. I really don't want to talk about him."

"Him?" Ron then said as he watched his friend. "So it's a guy. Well Ginny will be crushed." He said with a sigh. Everyone knew how much Ginny wanted to marry Harry. Harry felt bad for her and told her more then once that he was into guys and saw her as a sister. She just wasn't getting it.

"Ya I know." Harry said as he closed his eyes and lean against the tree.

"So why are you running from him? He can't be that bad." Hermione then asked.

"Ya I mean it's not like you're mated to you-know-who." Ron said with a nod.

When Ron said that Harry's eyes snapped open as he looked at his friend with a horror look in his eyes before he looked away.

"Your not are you?" Ron then asked in a shock whisper as Hermione's own eyes went wide. "Are you?" Ron demanded to know.

Harry wouldn't answer or look at his friends. He then saw his brother with his soon to be mate. He saw how happy they were and how much they loved each other. He was jealous over them.

They had what he wanted but may never get. He would never be that happy with Tom and didn't think the man could ever love him like Blaise loved Draco. He was jealous over them and it hurt him to think he would never have that. At lest that's what he though any ways.

"Harry?" Hermione then asked as Harry looked back at her before he got up. "Bell about to ring." was all he said as he walked away.

It was not later that same day. Harry was laying in his bed wondering what Tom wanted to speak to him about. He hadn't had a dream of the man for a while now. At lest since they talk to each other.

He was starting to get nervous about this dream. He was also curious about it. He just let sleep take him and hoped it all turned out for the best.

As soon as he was a sleep he found himself in his sitting room from home. He saw Tom sitting on the couch starring into the flames of the fire in the fireplace. He seems to be in deep thought.

"Tom." Harry called out softly as he walked over to him. Like in all of his other dreams his wings were out but they were folded against his back.

Harry walked over to the couch as he sat down next to the man. "You wanted to talk to me." He said just as softly, a bit scare as to what might happen.

"Yes. There is a lot we must talk about and this time without blowing up at ach other." Tom said as he looked at Harry.

"First off I know our mother has been teaching you what is expected of you. Right?" He asked. Harry just nodded yes to this.

"Good then I won't have to. I do want to say I'm sorry for what happened. I just got every upset when you walked away." Tom said. Tom knew that he would have to ask forgiveness even if he didn't think he did anything wrong.

He had to make Harry thinks he was sorry so he could get on his good side. He had to do this to start to win the young angel's heart. After all he was attracted to the young angel and maybe even fall in love with him.

Harry was shocked to hear this as he then looked down. "I guess I shouldn't have blown up at you. I…I've never been with anyone before and that was my first kiss. I guess I'm just scared about all this and you were coming on to strong."

Tom was thrilled that he the first person to kiss Harry. He would be the only one that did and be the only one to do other things with him as well.

"Well then why don't we just put that day behind us and start over again. This time I will go slower with you." Tom said as Harry looked up at him and gave a small smile as he gave a nod of his head. "I'd like that."

"Good now onto the next subject. Dumbledore and his fake prophecy."

"FAKE!" Harry yelled as he watched Tom. "But…my life…he tries to….and he split my family….!" Harry yelled as he stood up and let out a scream as his wings spread out behind him. It did add a bit of danger to him to see them like that. It was a turn on for Tom.

"Calm down Harry." Tom said as he got up and pulled his upset angel close to him. "Calm down and I know. He's a manipulating fool Harry." He said as he was able to calm him down enough for them to sit again. This time they were closer then before. Harry was leaning against him now. That was huge step for them.

"He's a puppet master and our world is his puppets. He doesn't want his puppets to know it or he would lose control over them. He can't have that so he lies to them and tells them what they want to hear. They see him as a warrior of light.

For those of us that have cut our strings he calls us evil, vile, wrong doers, the bad guys if you would. So the rest of our world believes him.

I'm one of the few that have cut my strings. Along with those that follow me and are called my Death Eaters.

But your strings were attached before you were even born."

"By poisoning my dad and splitting up my family." Harry said without looking up at Tom.

"Yes. But when the potion started to wear off and James realized what he did he sent for help."

"Sirius." Harry then said looking up at him. "He sent Sirius to you. Didn't he?"

"Yes. But Dumbledore found out and that night set him up to take the fall for your father's and Lily's death. He let the world know that he told me and that let to their deaths.

When I got there a fight broke out. James was killed but not my hand but at Dumbledore's. He was also the one that killed Lily.

See she never really wanted you. She knew that the only way to get James was to take you as well. A package deal. But when he died she was going to hand you back to me but Dumbledore would not have it. So he killed her and tries to kill me but it didn't work.

I'm not sure why it didn't or why you were only giving a scare but I'm glad it didn't. I was holding you at the time he shot the killing curse at us but that is a mystery that may never be solved." Tom said as he just wrapped his arm around Harry and held him close.

"So because of that night he made up the prophecy just incase you came back and label me as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Great so I got my fame from him. Along with a life of hell for fifteen years of my life." Harry said with a growl before he just shook his head.

"I'm afraid so my angel." Tom said as he then shook his head. "It's almost dawn angel. We still have more to talk about and a lot of getting to know each other. But that can wait until tonight." Tom said as he kissed Harry gentle before they both woke up.

When he did wake up, Harry just sat there thinking of all he had learned. He just let out a growl as he got ready. _'I'm one less puppet for you to control puppet master.' _Harry thought as he narrowed his eyes for a moment.

It was now about mid December. Close to winter break. Harry and Tom had been take it slowly and getting to know each other rather well. Harry was even falling in love with the dark lord. For Tom's part he had fallen in love.

Tom had also being sending Harry gifts. Nothing to girly but still sending him stuff. To show that he did care about him and couldn't wait to see him again, face to face and not in the dream world.

They had also talked about after they were mates. Until after graduation and not to tip Dumbledore off Harry would still live with Lucius and Draco. He would also being going back to school when it started back up after the break.

Harry just wake up after a spending the night with Tom as he couldn't help the smile on his face. Since that night two months ago he had been getting a long with Tom and always felt happy when he woke up.

He slowly made his way down to the common room to see that Hermione was up. She was always an early riser. "Morning." he said as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Morning Harry." she said looking up from the book she was reading. She then blinked as she looked at him. "You look different. Happier." she said confused for a moment before her eyes widen. "You're in love!" she said in excited whisper. "Aren't you?"

"I guess I am." Harry said as he thought about it. "We've done a lot of talking and getting to know each other." He said as his smile grows.

"I'm happy for you Harry." She said as she hugged him before the two of them walked off for breakfast. Neither of them saw Ron in the back ground or heard the growl. Ron didn't like the fact that he was losing his mate to the damn dark lord and that Hermione saw nothing wrong with it. He would have to help Harry see the error of his ways.

A/N There is the next one and the longest one for this story. So far. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. I have a new poll up. Please go to my bio and check it out.

Also I'm going back to the beginning of the year at the start of this chapter. Just so there is no confusion.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 9

Dumbledore

The headmaster was sitting in his spot at the staff table. It was the start of a new school year and the opening feast. Like all of the teachers, he wanted to see if what the paper said was true.

He had heard the rumors about when Harry went to get his school supplies he was with the Malfoys. He didn't want to believe until he saw it with his own eyes. He didn't want to believe that his golden boy was a Malfoy now. It just couldn't be true.

When the students started to file in he could hear a bit of their whispers. He could hear how Harry and Draco sat together on the train. How the two pulled their groups of friends to seat with each other. Slytherins sat with Gryffindors.

He then saw it with his own eyes. Harry and Draco walking in side by side. They were talking and laughing, looking like they were having a good time.

Albus narrowed his eyes at this. It would only be a short time before Harry learns the full truth. He could lose his pawn. He still needed him to play his part and kill the dark lord. That way he, Albus, could rule without someone opposing him.

It was a few days later now. Albus asked Harry to meet him in his office. He had to figure out how much Harry knew.

When Harry showed up Albus smiled and acted like the kindly grandfather most saw him as. He had to keep up the act just incase Harry really didn't know anything.

"You called for me headmaster?" Harry asked once he was allow in and sat in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Yes Harry. It has come to my attention that are stories about who your mother really is." He started. Albus looked into the steely gray eyes that no longer were wearing glasses. Albus was slowly working his way into Harry's mind. To see what Harry knew and did not know.

Albus was happy that Harry wasn't taught Occlumency. It made looking into Harry's mind easy. He learned a few things while in there.

He now knew that Lucius was a full blood angel and had birth both Harry and Draco. This means that the twins were half angel half wizard.

Albus knew that if a magical creature mated then there was no backing of it. It was for life. All he had to do now was find the perfect puppet for Harry to mate with and he would never have to worry about Harry cutting his strings.

If Albus had stayed in Harry's mind a bit longer he would have learn that Harry was already spoken for. He was spoken for by one that would fight for him and was the one man that Albus truly feared.

Albus came back to the present when he heard Harry spoke up.

"Stories? Sir I can assure you that they are not stories but the truth. Lucius is my mother. They are my family." Harry said with eyes that narrowed at what the headmaster was saying about his family.

"Unless James just had a fling with Lucius. He maybe your birth mother but that does not make him your family." Albus said.

"My father did not just have a fling with my mother." Harry said as he let out a growl. Dumbledore could tell that Harry was getting upset.

"My boy your father was married to Lily. She is your mother." Albus said in a kind voice but was really getting upset with the boy. Who was Harry to question anything he did?

"My father may have married Lily but that did not make her my mother. Besides I was lead to believe that my parents were a loving couple. I do not know why they broke up or why he married Lily. But I will find out the answers to these questions." Harry said as he lean back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If what you are saying is true then I do hope you find your answers. But my boy it might have just been a fling." Albus said as he lean back in his own chair.

"I do not believe this to be so sir. But if that is all I do have homework that must be done." Harry said as he got up when Dumbledore said he could. The headmaster had a lot of thinking to do.

It was around Halloween when Albus decided to use the young Weasley girl to keep Harry under control. He would have to wait until after the start of winter break for it work.

It was during the Halloween Ball that he knew for sure that Ginny would be the perfect one to use. With the way she was all but throwing herself at him made her the best.

Yes Albus knew that Harry was gay and had looked at all the boys in his school but none seem right. So that left him with the girls and Ginny was the winner. She just didn't know it yet.

As the school year went on, the headmaster could see how much Ron was hating that Harry was hanging out with the Slytherins. He knew he could use this. He could place ideas in the red head's mind. Make Ron believe that he was truly losing his best friend to Draco and his family.

He's only problem might be Hermione. She was always one for inter house friendships. She might be the only one that could cause him some trouble.

As the kids were getting ready to leave for the break Albus couldn't help but smile. He knew that with the few placed ideas in Ron and Ginny's minds that Harry would be his puppet before the New Year.

A/n I know this one is shorter then the last chapter and I try to make it as long but couldn't without making myself sound like I was repeating myself to much.

I hope you all like this and please keep sending in those reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. I have a new poll up. Please go to my bio and check it out.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 10

Untitled (until I can come up with one)

It was now winter break. That means Christmas and The New Year's was just around bend. Two holidays that Harry was looking forward to. Yes Harry couldn't want for The New Year's to show up so he could mate with Tom. He had changed a lot in just four short months.

It was the day the students would leave and return to their families. If they were leaving. There would be a few that would stay behind, there always was.

As the train started to pull out Harry sat in the compartment with his and his twin brother's friends. They were all talking about what they would be doing over the break. All but the two Weasleys.

Ginny and Ron were talking but to Harry on a different topic. They were trying to convince Harry to spend the holidays with them and their family.

"Look guys. I love your family but this will be my first with my family. Can't you understand that?" Harry asked with a sigh. He seems to be fighting with these two a lot lately.

"Think how he feels Ron." Hermione said coming to Harry defiance. "He's never know his family till now. You've always known yours."

"I get that Hermione but…" Ron said as he looked at Harry before he sighed.

"Mom would be upset if you didn't come over." Ginny said. This caused everyone to stop talking and let out a gasp at what she had just said.

"That's low." Draco then growled out. Everyone knew of the soft spot Harry had for Molly. After all she was the first mother he had every known.

"Just telling the truth." Ginny then shot back at Draco.

"I can't really say anything until I talk it over with our mother." Harry said softly as he got up and walked out of the compartment. His head was lowered so his bangs shadowed his eyes.

Once he was gone everyone glared at Ginny for what she said. "I agree with Draco over this one Ginny. That was low to play the mom card. Besides don't you two think you are being very selfish?" she asked them both.

"How? By wanting my best friend over for Christmas? We've always have him over. Every since first year." Ron said as he glared at Hermione. "Besides why are you siding with a bunch of snakes?" Ron shot back at her.

"I'm siding with Harry. If that means siding with a bunch of snakes then fine. Besides right now they are in the right and thinking of someone else besides themselves. Unlike you two." Hermione said with a growl of her own. She just couldn't believe these two people.

"As far your question, yes. We see you two as being very selfish." Pansy said.

"Stay out of this Parkinson. This has nothing to do with you!" Ron yelled at her.

"It as everything to do with me! He's my twin!" Draco then yelled back.

"A twin that didn't care until his year!" Ron shot back. These two were about to come to blows. They had never like each other and only put up with each other because of Harry.

"That's not true!" shout the normally quiet Slytherin boy. Blaise then wrapped an arm around his soon to be mate to calm him down some.

"Oh? Everyone saw the way Malfoy acted around Harry! How he was always picking fights with him." Ginny then stated.

"It was an act." Vincent Crabbe said with a glare of his own to the girl.

"You never heard or saw how much it hurt Draco to be rejected time and time again by his brother." Gregory Goyle then added.

"Besides your mom will understand." Pansy said.

"How would you know?" Ginny then asked her.

"Everyone knows what kind of woman your mother is." Pansy said just looking at her. "How kind and forgiving she can be. She just isn't the type to hurt Harry that way."

This seems to put an end to the fight as Ron and Ginny had nothing to say to that. What Pansy just said was true and they could say nothing about it.

While this fight broke out Harry had been in the bathroom just staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was thinking about what he wanted to do, spend time with his family. But when he did he would think about Molly and how this might hurt that he didn't want to be with the Weasleys.

But he hoped she would understand why he didn't want to be. Yet he was still scared that she would upset over that.

He's thoughts were going in this never ending circle. He just let out another sigh as he pushed away from the sink and made his way back to where his friends were.

When he finally made his way back he just couldn't seem to go in yet. So he leans against the wall next to the door. He was still lost in thought.

He did look up when the door open and saw it was Pansy standing there. She walked out and closed the door and looked to the one person she thought that she would never see as a friend.

Pansy just stood there for a moment or two looking Harry over before she spoke to him. "Harry you know what that cow said isn't true right? You have a right to be selfish." She started softly.

"But I don't want to hurt Mrs. Weasley." Harry said just as softly. "She was the first mother I could remember ever having. She never saw me as the savior or the-boy-who-lived, just Harry and always treated me like she did her other children."

Pansy didn't say anything to that but just stood out there with him. "Well you don't have to say anything for right now. Just talk to your mother and let him decided what should happen. That is what a parent is for. To make the hard choices for us when we can't or don't want to." Pansy said smiling at Harry.

This caused Harry to smile back at her before they walked back into the compartment. Harry seems to be in a better mood now.

For the rest of the train ride the teens talked about what they hoped to get for Christmas along with other topics. All but the two Weasleys that was.

When the train made it to the station Harry could help but smile. It was the first time, as far as Harry could remember, he was excited about going home. The only downside was that he had to ask his mother if it was ok to go over to the Weasleys and spend at lest part of Christmas with them. He just hoped his mother would say no.

As soon as the Malfoy twins were off the train Harry spotted their mother and aunt. Harry rushed over them and gave them both a hug. Draco came over at a slowly rate. Draco couldn't help but smile at the way his big brother was acting. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Harry was older then him.

Lucius smiled at his sons before it dropped as he saw the Weasleys coming over. "Can I help you?" he asked with a sneer. Just because they helped his son out a few times didn't mean he liked them.

"Ron says that Harry wished to spend the holidays with us. If this is true then we are here to collect him." Arthur said. He made it no secret how he felt about Lucius.

"Is this true son?" Lucius asked as they all looked at Harry.

"Yes and no." Harry said as he looked to his mom. "No because I want to spend the holidays with you and the rest of the family. Yes because they are my other family and I don't want to hurt them by seeming selfish." Harry said as he looked over at Molly.

"Oh Harry we understand. You're not being selfish at all." Molly said as she pulled Harry into a hug. Molly would always see Harry as another son to her. "If you want to spend time with your family then I completely understand." she said to him with a smile.

"How about this." Arthur then said. "Harry can spend the first half of the holidays with you and the second half with us."

"Sounds fair but he has to be back by December thirty-first. We have special plans for that day and New Year's Day." Lucius said.

"Fine. Harry we'll see you soon." Arthur said as he led his family away and Lucius led his.

As the two families went their separate ways Harry couldn't help but feel an unsettling in his stomach. Like something big was going to happen and make this a winter break he wouldn't forget.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and sorry for the long wait. This one was hard to write and on top of that I just had my birthday this past Saturday. Please send in those reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. I have a new poll up. Please go to my bio and check it out.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 11

Tom vs. Harry

As soon as they were home the twins ran to their rooms to change. The house elves were unpacking their stuff so they didn't have worry about that.

Harry took along hot shower to relax himself before he walked into his room. He might have been to relax to realize someone else was in his room as well.

As Harry went over to his wardrobe to pull out his clothes he never noticed the one other person in his room. The one that was watching his naked body as it moved.

He was to busy looking for something to wear that he didn't hear the other person slowly walk up behind him. He did jump when he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

"Should be more aware of your surroundings, my sweet angel." came a voice that Harry would know from anywhere. Tom.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he stood up straight and lean into his soon to be mate. He then turned his head as he lean up and started to kiss Tom.

It was just starting to get very heated when they heard a pop and pulled apart to see a house elf standing there. It had been sent to tell them that dinner was ready.

By the time the house elf had left Tom had realized that Harry had slipped from his arms and disappeared into his wardrobe to get dress. This caused Tom to only sigh at this.

Dinner that night had started off as a happy affair. Both boys talking about school and what they had done or learn so far. Severus putting his two cents in from time to time. That was until Christmas Eve and Christmas day was brought up.

"Don't forget you two that this year we are holding the Christmas party here." Narcissa said as she took a bite of her food.

"Party?" Harry asked. This was the first he had heard of this.

"Yes. Every year one of our friends throws one. Always trying to out do the one before and it is when any announcements for the upcoming year are told." Narcissa told the black hair angel.

"And this year we have three to make. Draco's mate, you rejoining our family and your mate." Lucius then said as if it was nothing. What Harry then said shocked them all.

"Well you take the last two off. I'm not coming." Harry said.

"Why not?" Lucius asked as he watched his oldest son.

"I hate those kinds of things. It's a place for people to look at me like I'm a piece of meat on the market and to whisper about me. Some don't even wait to whisper behind my back." Harry said as one that had been to one of these parties before and had this happen to him all the time.

"It can not be helped my son. It's the price we all must pay being Malfoys so you will show up." Lucius said giving his son a look that said this conversion was over.

"I will not go." Harry said, showing that he wasn't going to back down. If he didn't want to go then he wasn't going to go and didn't give a damn what his mother said.

"Yes you will Harry. Our guess will be expecting you and you will not embarrass me by not showing up. I will not have it." Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

Harry's eyes narrowed but said nothing to his mother. He figured he would let his mother believe what he wanted to believe. Harry would do as he wanted that day no matter what his mother said.

Everything seem to calm down until Draco brought up Christmas day and how Harry would be leaving that night to spent time with the Weasleys. This seems to upset Tom.

Tom had no reason to like the family. They were after all Dumbledore side and believe firmly in what the old man said. So hearing that Lucius was letting Harry go over to the Weasleys was not ok with him.

"Why would you want to spend time with a family of blood traitors?" Tom asked Harry.

"Their my family or at lest part of my family and I don't want you calling them that." Harry said with a sigh as he looked at Tom. He really hated words like that. Plus he was still pissed at his mother and didn't need Tom's crap on top of it.

The room could also feel Harry's magic as it was crackling around him. It was looking for an outlet and it would seem that Tom would give just that.

"Your mother may have let you but I won't." Tom said with a warning growl. He could feel Harry's magic just like the rest of the room and the growl was a warning to tell Harry to calm down.

For Harry it was the last straw and his magic went wild as it lashed out. Food was thrown everywhere some even exploding. Dishes were thrown and shattering on impacted. Some dishes, just like the food, seem to exploded.

The tablecloth was ripped off the table and thrown a few feet away from the table. Chairs were flung from the table and only a few shatter into splinters. The chandelier was swinging violently by the wind Harry's magic was causing. A few times it seem like it would fall on the table but never did. Surprising the candles stay lit but their flames did seem to grow to give the room more light.

Everyone was surprised at how wild and strong Harry's magic was. Draco, for his part, hid under the table. He didn't want to get hurt by the flying dishes. For moment after he did Narcissa joined him.

Severus and Lucius stay out from under the table as they try to get Harry to calm down. For their parts they were flung away from him. Not hard enough to hurt them just to keep them at bay.

As for Harry he was a sight. His hair and wings were whipping violently by the wind. His wings were out and slowly unfolding to their full length as Harry slowly stood up.

His face looked to be made out of stone as he had a snarl on his lips as he let out a growl. His eyes were flashing and seem to be turning to the color of hard cold steel. He looked like a beast ready to attack.

"You will not allow me?" Harry said in a low dangerous voice. "What makes you think you stop me?" he then asked.

Tom was impressed with this small taste of Harry's magic. Magic that came just from his wizard side of him. This showed how strong Harry was and when he used his angelical powers he would be unstoppable.

But Tom was the dominant and it looked like he would have to but his sub back in his place. He really thought they were past this part.

"I'm your dominant and you will listen to me!" Tom growled out. He then made another mistake. He let his magic out to fight Harry's. To try and get control over the angel.

"You may be my dominant but I'm not some property to be owned!" Harry yelled back.

"You are mine and I'll do as I wish! It's with in my right!" Said as he was getting very pissed off at Harry.

This seem to only cause Harry's magic to grow in strength. He could feel what Tom was trying to and would not allow it.

The two fought with wandless magic as the others could see it clashing. Lights of red, green, black and even white was were seen every time one of them would attack the other. A few times getting attack in at the other.

Finally Harry had enough of this. "You think you can do as you wish to me, Tom? Then fuck you! You are really no better then those muggles I had to live with! They did as they wish to me because I was the freak they were forced to house! Well no more! I'm out here and don't even fucking look for me Tom!" Harry yelled.

Harry then let his wings wrapped around him as he disappeared in a flash of white lights.

Lucius had try to run to Harry with his oldest son' name on his lips. It would seem one of his fears was coming true. Losing his first born son again.

A/N there is the next chapter. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews.

Just so you all know that when Harry disappeared it wasn't done by wizarding magic but angel magic. I know that by wizarding law you have to have a licence to Apparition. So Harry didn't Apparite but disappeared. Just wanted to make sure that was clear. I should have the next chapter out soon but not sure when so not making any promises.


	12. Chapter 12

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 12

Sirius vs. Tom part 2

Sirius and Remus were finishing up with dinner when they saw a flash of white light in their living room. Looking at each other they got up and ran into see what was going on. They were shock to see Harry standing there as his wings were folded against his back but still visible.

As they watched Harry they noticed how sad and upset the teen looked. They could even see and smell the tears that were still falling down his face.

"Harry?" Sirius asked as walked towards the upset teen.

"He's no…his no better." Harry said as he looked at his godfather before rushing into his arms and sobbing into his chest.

"Who?" Remus asked as he walked into the room as well and looked at Harry. "Who's no better then whom?"

"Tom. He's no better then the Dursleys." Harry said looking at the werewolf.

This caused the couple to look at each other before back at Harry. They moved until they were sitting on the couch with Harry between them then start to ask him questions.

By the time Harry got done telling them what happen both Marauders were seeing red. They both wanted to go after Tom but knew they couldn't right at that moment. Harry needed them to much.

It was two days later. Sirius had floo over to Riddle Manor, knowing that he could find Tom there. It was time to make Tom pay for hurting his godson.

Black stormed his way into the dark lord's office. He didn't care if the dark lord was in a meeting or not. He was ready to kill someone and had his sights set on Tom.

"I told you never to hurt Harry again!" Sirius yelled as soon as he was in the office. "I told you what would happen if you did."

Tom looked over at Black before he dismissed those that were in his office for the meeting. "I take it Harry has been with you. We thought he would go to the Weasleys." Tom said calmly as he lean back in his chair. "After all no one knows were you and your wolf have been stay since you are on the run."

"He showed up in a flash of light crying. Said your no better then those damn Dursleys. After the way you talk to him then fought with him I have to agree with my godson!" The enrage Animagus growled out.

"I'm nothing like those filthy muggles!" Tom growled back as he stood up and lean over his desk. "And I'll never be like them!"

"With the way you treat Harry you are!" Sirius yelled before throwing a punch. It was a sucker punch but right at that moment Black was too pissed to care and was smiling when he heard the noise crunch under his knuckles.

Tom was surprised at this as he reached up and grabbed his noise while he stumbled back into his chair. Tom then pulled his hand away to see blood as he looked up at Sirius with eyes full of rage. "You will pay for that!" he hissed out.

"If that little tap upset you that much then I bet you'll get pissed over this." Black said before he attack the dark lord.

Sirius let all his pinned up anger at Tom out as the two of them started to truly fight each other. They throw punch after punch. Kick after kick. Never once did they pull their wands or use magic they found this to much better. A better way to try and prove who is tougher then the other.

After a while a group and death eaters came in and pulled them apart. They knew that if they didn't that one of them would end up dead. Both were pretty messed up.

Sirius's hair was matted to his head with a mix of sweat and blood. There was even blood running down the side of his head. One eye was starting to swell shut. He's lip was even bust. Only his right leg was broken along with cuts and bruises.

Tom was worse. He had the same number of injuries as Sirius plus others. One eyes was completely shut, one temple was bleed from a deep cut. He was missed some hair and was bleed from the side of his neck were Sirius bit him.

He also had a hand, both arms and a leg broken. Sirius really did a number on him. Even with magic it would take a while for Tom to heal.

Tom looked up from were Sirius was slowly starting to limp away. "He's my mate." Tom growled out.

Sirius stop as he looked at him with the same anger he had when he came in. "Not yet and nor will he ever be. I'll make sure of that." Sirius said before he floo away.

Neither men could realize that very soon Harry would do just about anything to be in Tom's arms where he would feel safe and loved.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like and as you can see the poll is closed. In the next chapter you will see who the winner or winners are. I hope you all like this chapter and see you all with the next one.


	13. Chapter 13

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 13

Hermione and ????

It was now Christmas Evening. The time that Harry would be showing up at the Weasleys. He was still living with his godfathers. Harry wasn't sure when he would ever return home. Oh he knew one day he would just not sure when.

Harry and his godfathers had celebrated Christmas on their own and Harry did have a good time. Granted he didn't get any of the gifts that his family got him at that time but Harry didn't care. He was to upset to care.

When he did show up at the Weasleys Molly pulled him into a bear hug. "Harry what happen? Lucius came over looking for you the day you went home." Molly asked when she let go of him and made sure he was ok. "You had us all worried for you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mrs. Weasley. We got into a fight and I guess you could say I ran away." Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck.

That got Harry an ear full about how worried they were and how disrespectful it was of Harry to run away. When he was let go Harry made a bee line for Ron's room. Harry couldn't help but smile when Molly went off on Sirius and Remus for not letting anyone know were Harry was.

Later that same night Harry sat around with the family as they open gifts. They had waited until Harry was with them.

As Harry watched them, it did make them long to be with his own family. He knew that soon he would have to fire call his mom to let him know that he was fine.

As for Tom, Harry was still very pissed at him. As the days went on Harry wouldn't talk to him. Granted he wasn't letting the older man into his dream but hay Tom knew how write and use the owls. So Harry saw that it was Tom's move to make, not his.

As for the Weasleys family Harry was grateful to them. They weren't asking questions or try to push what the fight was about out of him. They seem to know that Harry just needed sometime by himself. To collect his thoughts and if Harry wanted to talk to them then they would be there.

Harry did notice that Ron and Ginny were hanging out a lot together. They were always whisper to each other and seem to coming up with a plan or something. Harry was getting bad vibes from them and did not like it. Harry kept a close eye on those two to try and see what they were up to.

But the biggest shocker had been what he had see outside about mid day in the backyard. It wasn't a what he saw but a who.

Harry walking by himself when he saw them. They were under a tree making out. Harry just couldn't believe it.

Hermione was sandwich between the twins. Their limbs and bodies were so tangled together it was hard to tell were one body stop and another one begun.

As Harry stood there watching them he had to admit that it was very hot to watch. Watching them kiss, move their bodies and hearing the soft moans coming from the three of them was really turning him on.

Harry only stood there for a moment watching before he turned around and ran. One he didn't want to get caught watching them and two he had a big problem to take care of.

Later that night at dinner Harry found that he couldn't look at them or even talk to them without turning red. Every time he tried he would see flashes of the three of them making out and he would go a very deep red.

The twins and Hermione noticed this and wonder what was going on. As the dinner went on Hermione was getting more and more pissed off over it. She would find out why.

Later that night she did get her answers. She had come down stairs when she heard Harry go down. She saw him get a midnight snack as she stood there watching him for a moment. "So are you going to tell me why you couldn't look at me or the twins at dinner?"

This caused Harry to jump and spin around to see her standing there. Luckily he didn't scream. "What are you doing there?" He asked once he got his breathing back under control.

"I came down when you came down. Now answer the question." She demanded of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Harry said as he looked away from her.

"You're doing now." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You won't look at me and when you do you start to blush."

When she said that last part Harry did start to blush but he didn't say anything.

"Spill it Harry. What's going on?" Hermione said as she glared a bit more at him.

"I saw you." Harry then said in a whisper.

"You saw me?" Hermione asked confused as to what he was talking about.

"With the twins." Harry answered to clear up the confusion.

Hermione's eyes went wide before she started to smile. "Oh." She said before the smile grew. "I told them some one might see us." she them simply said.

"Someone might see you?" Harry repeat shocked at her answer. "That's all you got to say?"

Hermione almost laugh at Harry's reaction. This was better then the way Ron would react when he found out. Then again she was betting that Ron saw her as his woman. If she was anyone she belongs to the twins.

"We have been going out for over a year now." She then said as she moved in and got herself something to drink.

"Over a year? That means…"

"That means we started to date the summer between our fourth and fifth year." She stated when Harry trailed off. "Besides the twins have been dating for awhile by the time they asked to date me."

Harry watched her before he shook his head. He could tell that she was happy with them. "I can't wait until Ron finds out. After all you are his woman." Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at that. "I belong to the twins just as they belong to me." She said before she turned around and went back up to her room.

As Harry followed her up the stairs they never saw a red head watching them from the shadows with a grin that was growing.

"I do want one of you but not the one you two think." the voice said in a whisper before heading off to bed as well. After all it was almost time to put the plan into action.

A/N there is my next chapter and I hook Hermione up with the winners from my poll. The twins. I hope you all like this chapter and I am off to write the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 14

Kidnapped!

It was now only a day before he would be leaving the Weasleys. Harry just wasn't sure which home he wanted to go to. Either that of his godfathers' or Malfoy Manor.

Harry knew that if he went to his family Tom would be there. That would mean that he and Tom would bond. Harry just wasn't sure if was truly ready for it.

He was still mad at Tom. Hell he hadn't talk to the man in days. He wasn't letting the man into his dreams but Tom did know how to right it.

Harry woke up to hearing voice right out side Ron's room. It sounded like Ron and Ginny. He could tell they were up to something and it had something to do with him. After all he could his name being brought up ever so often.

When he heard them walk away he got up and followed them. He stayed back far enough so they wouldn't see him but he wouldn't lose them. At lest he thought it was them.

When he got outside he could tell that it was only Ron. Ron seemed to be up to something. He knew he heard Ginny's voice but she was no where to be seen. Then again she did sound upset when he head them just a few moments ago.

At one point Harry thought he lost Ron. He couldn't see him anywhere. What happens next was a shock to Harry. It also seems to happen really fast.

Ron seems to reappear right behind Harry with his wand out. Before Harry could do more then turn around with a shock look on his face Ron used a spell. The next thing Harry knew he was knocked out.

When Harry came around he could see there inside. The room was small with two chairs facing a fire place that a fire going inside of it. He could tell by feel that he was in a bed. Not a very comfortable one but still in one. He could also tell that he was magical and by muggle means tied to the bed.

But what woke him were his wings. They were out but at an odd angle. He could tell they weren't broke but the pain from them did wake him.

When Harry tried to move his wings he could hear someone standing up from the chair. He then saw it was Ron. Seeing his now ex-friend his eyes narrowed.

"I see you're awake. Good that means we can get the sill ceremony over so we can get to the fun part of bonding." Ron said with a grin on his face. Harry could see the lust in Ron's blue eyes.

"Where are we Ron? What's going on and what do you me about us bonding?" Harry asked as he started to panic. He tried to hide by giving Ron a small growl.

Ron just shook his head as he chuckle some at Harry. "Do you really think me that stupid? That I would tell you so you can tell the dark lord, that way he can come and save you?" At this point Ron let out a laugh.

Harry tried to look around but was still stuck to the bed. He head to figure out where he was to let Tom know. Yes he was mad at him but right now he would rather be bonding with him then Ron.

Ron just smiled at Harry as he ran his hand over one of Harry's wings. Harry would have pulled the wing away if he could. "They really are beautiful Harry. They will also make you submissive to me. If I keep them clip them you can't run far from me."

"What…what do you mean? Beside you said I can run from my mate?" Harry said as his panic start to rise.

"True you can run but if you were to mate with another then you're stuck with them. It would mean a short life but…" Ron said with a shrug. "A short life with me is better then a longer life with him." the way Ron said the word him was like it was hard for Ron to say. Beside they both knew who he was talking about.

"By clipping your wings mean you can leave me. Granted if you do leave the feeling of needing to be back beside your mate would make you come back. But by clipping your wings you won't be able to leave at all. Kind of like what muggle do to pet birds when they clip there wings."

Harry's eyes went wide at this. "No you can't." Harry said in a whisper. "Ron you can't do that to me. I thought we were friends? Besides my angel side won't except you. Only Tom."

"We are friends. That's way I'm saving you from a life of hell with that monster. Don't you see that Harry?" Ron asked shocked that Harry didn't realize it. "Beside the headmaster found a spell that will make you except anyone."

But before Harry could say anything he heard another voice as someone else enter. "Finally here." Ron said looking over.

"What? I thought Ginny would be here?" came the voice of Albus Dumbledor. The one person Harry hated most in the world. It was the man that tore his family a part and made him live a life of hell.

"You know, as well as I do, that Harry is no dominate but a submissive. I can be what he needs." Ron said as he removed his hand from Harry's wing.

Dumbledor looked at Ron for a moment before he nodded to this. "Yes your right. So shall we start then?" He said.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening to him. This must be fate's way of punishing him for going against Tom like he did.

Tom was at Malfoy Manor pacing back and forth in Lucius' office. Lucius was sitting on the couch watching his lord and friend as he let out a sigh. "He'll be home tomorrow Tom. Then you two will be mated. You know Narcissa is going all out for the ceremony to bond the two of you."

Tom just looked at him for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Yes but I have a feeling something not right. I've had it for a while now. It has nothing to with the fact that he won't talk to me. If he just would I would have that fix by now.

No this feeling is something new. Now…." Tom then trailed off as his eyes got a distant look in them. Lucius knew that this means Harry is finally talking to him.

"_Harry? What's wrong? Why are you so scared?"_

"_It's Ron and the headmaster. They are trying to bind me to Ron. Albus has start and I can't get away. I've been bond to the bed by both magical and muggle means."_

"_Do you know where you are?"_ Tom asked as he let out a growl. No one was going to take what was his.

"_No. I can't see that much of the room." _Harry said as he let out a whimper. One that both Tom and Ron could hear. Lucky Ron didn't say or look over at Harry. If he head he would known that Harry was talking to Tom.

"_Tell me what you can see."_ Tom then said to Harry. Once Harry did Tom knew were they were. There was only one place they could be.

When Tom stopped talking to Harry he turned to Lucius with a growl. "Call Sirius. I know where Harry is and I know that the mutt will want a turn at those hurting Harry."

Tom just hoped they got there before the damned red head could take his Harry. If he did then Harry would be lost to him forever.

Once the ceremony was over Dumbledor just smiled at Ron. "I'll take my leave now. You know what you must do to make him full yours."

"Thank you headmaster." Ron said not looking at him but looking at Harry as he licked his lips. Because he didn't want to deal with clothing he used his wand to strip them both.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll make sure you like it." Ron said as he laid down in between Harry's parted legs as he lean to kiss him as he slowly brought his member closer to Harry's opening.

A/N There is the next chapter to my story. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had things going on in my life that made me way to depress to write. In fact I didn't think I would ever write again. I will be writing a ygo story that will explain this some time but not sure when.

I hope this makes up for the long wait. Please send in those reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 15

Saved

When Tom Lucius and Sirius arrived at their destination with soft pop they were in between two building. Pulling up their hoods as they walked out it was Lucius that spoke up.

"Hogsmeade? There here?" Lucius asked the question on his and Sirius' mind.

"This way." was all Tom said as they slowly made their way through the crowd. They were heading towards the castle. Or at lest it seem like it.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Sirius then asked with wide eyes, looking at the place his friend Remus used while they were at school. "He wouldn't bring Harry there. Would he?"

"Yes. This way the headmaster can say he never left the school grounds and try to keep me out." Tom said with a growl.

"But it's not on school grounds. It's right on the outside of them. If anything the Shrieking Shack is seen as being part of this small town." Lucius said as they were just standing there staring at it.

"Well part of it is." Sirius said causing the blond to look at him. "There is a secret tunnel that is under the Whomping Willow." Sirius couldn't help the smirk at Lucius' shock look.

"We must push on. Harry needs me." Tom said as they started to move. He didn't care if wards were there are not. He figured that as long as he wasn't there with harm for the students on his mind they wouldn't go off. He was only there to save one of them.

When they made their way in they could hear the ceremony had started. This caused the small group to move faster up the stairs.

They hid in the shadows as they watched. Because the ceremony had started they had to wait for Albus to get done or else it might hurt Harry. After all magic was being used.

When Albus came out Lucius and Sirius went after him. Tom went into the room to save his angel. What he saw made him see red. His angel was about to be taken by someone else and Harry didn't want it to happen.

Without a second thought he reaches out and flung Ron away from Harry. He didn't use his want but his hands. He didn't look to see where Ron landed or if he was knocked out. He was more worried about Harry.

"Harry? Harry?" He called as he reaches out to his angel.

Harry slowly turned and looked to see who was called his name. "Tom?' he said softly. "Is it really you?"

"Yes. Come on we need to get you out of here." Tom said as he pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around Harry. They were only about to leave the room when a voice stopped them.

"Harry mated to you would go against my plans and I can't have that." Albus was standing in the doorway with Sirius and Lucius in front of him. He then had them move towards Tom and Harry.

Tom's eyes narrowed as his hold on Harry tighten. "It would seem you would do anything to stay in power. Even use the Imperius Curse, an Unforgivable."

"One must use what they have." Albus said with smirk. "Get them." Albus then said with a growl.

During the fight no on saw Ron get up and walked towards Harry. He was going to have Harry for himself.

Harry stiffens when he felt a pair of arms around him. He then turned his head to see it was his now ex-friend, Ron. "Let me go Ron." Harry begged as he started to struggle from Ron's hold.

This caused Tom to turn. When he did Sirius was able to knock Tom down. He even had Tom pinned down.

Albus just smiled down at Tom. "Looks like you showed up just in time to watch as Harry is be taken by Ron."

Tom growled at him as he looked over at his angel. He saw that Ron had Harry bent over the bed and was very close to taken when something that no one expecting happen.

When it looked like he was going to be forced to mate with Ron Harry lost it and his angel blood took over. His green eyes became brighter and seem to lose focus. His wings straighten out, causing Ron to be pushed away from Harry.

The room then filled with a blinding pure white light. So bright everyone had to cover their eyes with their arms and even turn their heads away from it. They all could then hear a soft almost cooing sound coming from it. It sounded almost dove like.

Everyone then lowered their arms and looked back. The light was still there but not as bright and they could see Harry standing in the middle of it. They could see his angel had come to the surface.

Harry stood there watching them. His bight green eyes moving over them until they landed on Tom who was still on the floor. Harry then held out his arms to Tom as he gave a soft coo. It was as if Harry was calling to Tom.

That's when they all took a good look at the angel. He was dress in a pure white gown that went to the ground. They could see his toes sticking out to let them believe he was barefoot. There was a golden rope around his waist. It was knotted on left side with the ends dangling to about mid thigh.

His skin was pale but looked healthy and even seems to glow. Harry's hair seem to grow until it was now mid back. It was still black but had a shine to it and looked very soft.

His hair framed his face. Because of how black it was it made his eyes seem even brighter and his lips seem fuller, more kissable.

His wings were still fully out. They looked as soft as ever. To Tom he was so beautiful and all his.

Tom slowly walked towards his angel. He pulled him close as Harry closed his eyes and snuggled close. Harry held onto Tom like he feared the man would disappear if he didn't. "It's ok Harry. I'm here and not going anywhere." Tom said softly.

"But…" they heard the red hair said. This caused Harry's hold on Tom to tighten and give a soft whimper. Tom just glared at the red hair teen. "You would have never had him. He's mine and I don't let what belongs to me go or share what is mine." Tom hissed out.

Harry then wrapped his wings around them. With another flash bright of light Tom, Harry, Lucius and Sirius were gone.

When Lucius open his eyes again and saw he was in his bedroom. He sat up to see Narcissa and Severus standing off to the side. "What happened?" He asked them.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Severus said as he wife called for an elf. She had the elf bring food for Lucius.

Once the elf did and left Lucius took a small bite. He wasn't to hunger but didn't want Narcissa to start in on mothering him like she sometimes did. He then started to tell him what he remembers. About how when they got there Albus had already started the bonding ceremony. Then Albus came out and he and Sirius went after him while Tom went into the room.

"There were a few curses and hexes shot back and fort. He then used the Imperius Curse on Sirius then turned his wand on me. I guess he used it on me as well. The rest seems like a dream one tries to remember but can't. I think me and Sirius started to attack Tom but like I said I can't really remember." Lucius explain to them with a shake of his head. "Albus was trying to make it where Harry could mate to anyone and was going to have him mated to that Weasley kid."

"That's horrible." Narcissa said as her hand flow to her heart. "How could they do that?"

"More importantly is could they? Angels only mate with those they see in their dreams. So how could they change that?" Severus asked.

"It would seem Albus found away." Lucius said as he took a sip of his drink. They were all just grateful that Tom got to Harry in time.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Also for the sounds Harry was making. If you have ever seen the 1987 movie Date with an Angel starting Michael E. Night and Emmanuella Beart then think of the noises, the cooing that the angel in it makes. That's the sound that Harry is making.

Anyways. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. I do have the next two chapters wrote so it shouldn't take to long to get them out. See you all with them.


	16. Chapter 16

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 16

Lemon

As soon as the light died down and Harry pulled his wings back Tom realized that they were in Harry's room. Soon it would be their room. But Tom didn't waist much time on that thought or any for that matter. He's mind was on Harry and finishing what Albus started.

Tom smiled at his angel as Harry seems to become shy and blush. They both knew what was about to happen.

Tom pulled Harry close as he gentle brushed his lips over Harry's. Tom wanted to take things slow. After all this was Harry's first time.

Tom then picked Harry up bridle style and walked over to the bed before he lowered him down and climbed on top of him. He then lean in and capture Harry's lips in another soft and gentle kiss as he gentle ran his hands down the angle's neck. He then slowly made his way down the shoulders, over his chest, over his stomach to the waist were the rope was. He undid the tie before he started to push the gown up.

He pulled way from the kiss to remove the gown before he lean in and started to kiss Harry again. He then stared to kiss down his jaw to his neck where he found it was very sensitive.

Tom's hands stared to wander over Harry's naked body and stopped on his nipples were he started to play with them. This caused Harry to moan at this.

Harry's hand had started to undo Tom's clothes by this time. He was shy about this and seems to have a hard time. Sensing this Tom pulled away from Harry as he smiled at him. Tom then used wandless magic to get rid of his clothes. Harry just smiled at him before pulling him down and kissing him again. This time the kiss seems to fill with more need and passion.

When Tom lay back down their erections rub together. This caused them both to moan and send sparks shooting up their bodies.

Tom moved from Harry's lips and down his body. He kissed his way down until he got to Harry member that was already starting to leak. He smiled before ran his tongue from the base to the tip, getting his first taste of Harry. To Tom it was ambrosia.

Harry let out a scream of pleasure when Tom took him fully into his mouth and arched off the bed. It didn't take long for Harry to have his first climax.

Tom let go of Harry's soft member with a soft plop as he looked up at his angel. "It's not over yet Harry." He said as he used wandless magic again to lube up Harry's inside as he pushed Harry legs apart before he slowly pushed one finger inside of him.

Harry muscles clench and try to push the foreign object out. Harry's face scrunched up at the feeling of something new inside of him.

"Relax Harry." Tom said as he slowly pushed the finger in then move it around. He then slowly added a second one followed shortly by a third.

This was really starting to hurt Harry but he didn't want to tell his love this. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore Tom hit something inside of him that made him see stars behind his closed eyes. It also caused his member to come back to life again.

Tom just smiled when found what he was looking for. He angled his fingers to hit that one sport inside his love as he stretch lover for something bigger.

When Tom thought his lover was ready he pulled his fingers out. Harry did whimper at the lost as he open his eyes and looked at Tom.

"I know what I'm about to say is old and everyone says but if you want me to stop at any point just tell me." Tom said as Harry just nodded to this.

Tom then put his member at Harry's entrance before he slowly pushed in. Tom let out a moan because of how tight Harry was.

Harry closed his eyes as he bit his lower lip at the pain. The pain was so much that it was making his member start to wilt.

Tom kept pushing until he was all the way in. He then still and let Harry get use to him. Harry opens his eyes and gave a small nod when he was ready.

Tom pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in. After a few thrust like this he found that spot in Harry again.

When he did Harry's eyes snapped open as he let out another scream. With the next thrust Harry moaned as he arched his back.

Tom had kept a slow pace wanting Harry to full enjoy this and to make last as long as he could. But Harry would have none of that.

"Please…harder…faster…" Harry begged Tom as he was pushing back, trying to get move of Tom. The slow pace was starting to drive him crazy.

Tom could only smile as he lean down and started to kiss his angel again as he picked up the speed.

When Tom was close to his climax he reached between them as he started to pump Harry in time with each thrust.

It didn't take long for Harry to climax again. This time with Tom's name on his lips.

When Harry clamped around his member that was all it took for Tom to climax as well. After a few more thrust Tom's arms gave out. He was able to move to the side of Harry as he slowly pulled out of him. This did cause Harry to hiss. Once Tom cleans them up, Harry rolled over and snuggled close to his mate.

Sirius just shook his head as he looked at the door to his and Remus room. Their room was right across the hall from Harry and Tom's room.

"You would think one of them would have remembered to put up as silencing spell." Sirius said.

Remus just chuckled at his mate. "Like you always remember to do when we go at?"

A/N There you all go. Tom and Harry have mated. I hope you all like it. I do have the next chapter wrote up but I need your help. Harry is going to have a baby but I wont tell you when. The help comes in names for a baby. I won't tell you if he's going to have a girl or boy until he has it so come up with names for both sexes.

Other then that. I do hope you all liked it and please send in those reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 17

Birth and Loss

Albus was not happy. He lost his pawn, his weapon. Because of this he was losing the war. This means that he was losing his power over their world. He just couldn't have that.

Albus knew that as soon as Tom got Harry home they would mate and complete the bond. The bond he had started. That was the part that pissed him off the most about all this. He also knew that they would have an heir soon.

It didn't take long for the dark lord to come out about his mate. He just never said who it was or what he was. He was just some hooded figure that stood next to him at all of the meeting. At lest this was what Albus's spy was telling.

No Albus didn't think Snape was really loyal to Tom. He thought the man was still loyal to him and light side. Beside one could never be too careful in times like these and it as smarter to have two sets of eyes instead of one.

Right now Albus sat in his office coming up with his next plan. He just had to wait for the right time to strake. And strake hard he would.

"I hate this! Yelled on Harry James Riddle. Since they bonded Harry took his mate's last name. He and his twin, had been home schooled for the rest of that school year.

It was now summer time and Harry was now pregnant. Three months long. Now don't get Harry wrong he loved being pregnant. No what he was screaming about was his freedom or lack there of.

Because of the danger from the light side of the war Harry wasn't allowed to leave the family property. He could go outside just now past the wards. Now they were taking the one thing he truly loved. His broom and in someway his wings. They were now saying he couldn't go flying. Life was just now fair as far a Harry saw.

"Harry you must understand." Tried his mother as Harry was glaring at him. It was early morning and they were all sitting down to eat breakfast. "You're with child now and if you fall off your broom you could lose it."

"I won't fall." Harry said with a small pout as he stabbed his eggs. Hay Harry was still only sixteen years old so he was allowed to act like a child from time to time.

"Just like you didn't in first and second year?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I didn't fall in first year. Uncle Severus stopped that. And it was that damn bludger fault. Besides you're not helping." He said glaring at his younger brother. Something having a younger twin was a pain in the ass.

"Then there are those stunts you pull. You always seem inches from either hurting yourself or killing yourself with them." Severus said as he ate some of his eggs. This only caused Harry to glare at him as well.

"So you're all against me!" Harry cried as his throw his fork down as he got up. "It was the last bit of freedom I had left.

I can't leave the house or owl any of my friends because of fucking red heads and a damned headmaster…" at this point Narcissa start to get onto Harry for his language but Harry didn't hear her. Or maybe he just didn't want to.

"And now your taking away flying!" at this point Harry had tears falling. Most of the family put his mood swings off to being pregnant but Harry was stilling being unreasonable.

"It's for you and our unborn child's safety." Tom said calmly as he ate some of his food.

Harry stood there for a moment before he placed a hand were the baby was. He was just starting to show but his clothes still hid it, for now.

Tom just sighed as he watched his love. Being mated to one so young did have its up and downs. This seems to be one of those downs. "How about later you and me go flying. This way I know you'll be safe and you don't have to give up your love for flying."

Harry looked over at him as he gave a smile. "Thanks." he said as he leaned over and gave Tom a kiss.

This was how it went for the rest of the pregnancy. Harry would get upset over the small things yet very calm over the bigger things. He did have a few very odd cravings, at lest to them. They were normal things you could find in the muggle world.

Because Harry couldn't use Hedwig he was using what he called Zabini mail. He would use Blaise to get and send mail to his friends. It really was the fastest and safest way to do.

Right now Harry was standing next to his mate during a meeting he was having with his Death Eaters. Harry was wearing his robe with his hood up so no one could see his face. They may not see his face but they could tell he was very pregnant. Harry was now nine months pregnant he could give birth at anytime.

Tom was about half way through the meeting when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. Harry then leans in a whisper into his ear. Many of the members were shocked that Tom's mate would cause him to stop. Most wouldn't dare do that.

"Tom I think its time." Harry whisper before he gave a hiss of pain.

Tom's eyes went wide for a moment before he looked back to his Death Eaters. "Lucius, Narcissa and Severus stay. The rest of you leave!" he growled before turning to his angel's side.

Once the others were gone Lucius shot to his oldest son's side. "Is it the baby?" He asked.

"It's time mother." Harry said before gave a whimper of pain.

What no one saw was the spy of Albus. He stayed behind long enough to know what is going one. He had some news to tell the headmaster.

Albus couldn't be happier. It was time to get his revenge for what they did to him. For stealing his weapon he would steal something from them they cherished.

It was now eleven hours later. There had been a lot of screaming on Harry's part. A lot of it at Tom but Tom took it but never got upset over it. He knew Harry didn't mean any of it.

Once the baby was born and clean it was placed in Harry's arms. He gave birth a baby boy, Tom's heir.

The baby had their black hair but didn't seem to have the rat's nest that Harry's sometimes looked. The baby did have his mother's green eyes. But rest of his looks he got from Tom.

They also knew that he would be an angel just like Harry and his side of the family was. He didn't have his wings yet but would when he hit sixteen. Yes their baby was beautiful.

When the family asked for the name Harry just smiled as he said, "We named him Blake Thanatos Riddle." They thought it would fit him and side his family was on. After all his first and middle names mean dark death.

It was now a month later. Tom had gathered all his followers as he wanted to share his good news.

"As you all know I've take a lover. One that is very powerful. One that will help us win this war. What you don't know is who this person is or what he is." At this point there were some whispers but they settle down as their master start to speak again.

"Tonight I plan on letting it be know who it with more great news." Tom said as from behind him an angel walked forward. They all could see this beautiful creature was holding something small in his arms.

There was a gasp when they all saw it was Harry Potter standing next to their master. Some even pulled their wands out ready to attack him. This pissed Tom off.

"Any who attack him will have to deal with me!" he yelled at his followers. "This is my mate and lover!" He said as he stood next to his angel and glared at them. He waited until the last wand was put away before he went on.

"Yes this is Harry but as you can see he is also an angel and on our side. With his help we shall win this war." With that the was a cheer that went through the gathered ones here.

Tom waited for the cheering to die down before he spoke again. "What is more is that a month ago Harry gave birth to the one that will take my place. He gave birth to my heir." Tom said as he gently took the small baby from Harry's arms.

"Let me introduce my heir and your prince, Blake Thanatos." Tom said with a smile as he held the baby up for all to see. This caused an even bigger cheer to go off.

But the celebration was short live. Because within the next moment Albus and his order came busting on in.

During the fight Harry took Blake from Tom as he tries to pull his lover with him. "Run Harry. Take Blake home!"

"Not without you!" Harry yelled back. But Tom just pushed Harry away from him. "Go! I will not run from this fight!"

Harry got caught up in the crowd and was pulled away from Tom. He even had to use his wings from time to time to protect him and his son.

The noise and fight was causing Blake to start to cry. Harry was trying to keep him calm while fight those around him.

At one point Harry didn't see Albus coming up behind him as he was busy fighting someone from the order. But all hell broke lose when he felt Blake being ripped from his arms.

Harry's eyes went wide as he saw the headmaster holding his son. He then let out a shrill as the white of his eyes bleed black so all that you saw was green and black in his eyes. Harry's hair started to whip around from the air as his wizarding and angelic magic started to build up.

His wings slowly turned black as did his aura. His magic then turned dark as well, so dark that no light could be seen. He then spread it out as it started to attack those in the room.

The room soon filled with it as it was going after those that were on light side. The screams from those that were being killed by this did nothing to calm Harry down. He was to upset with his baby being ripped from him.

Harry didn't pull his magic back until he felt Tom's hand on his shoulder. It was to late after all, Albus had gotten away with their son.

When he did the dead were all over the floor and in different stages of decay. Some look like they had just died while other looked like they had been dead for years. Even more were nothing more then ash piles. The only ones left a live were those on Harry's side and those Harry really cared for.

As Harry stood there with his mate he vowed he would find his son. No mater how long it took.

A/N There is the next chapter. I want to thank all that came up with names. I do plan on using some of others. But I hope you all liked this chapter. I do have the next one done and hope to have it out soon. Like always please send in those reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 18

The Search and Find

It has been five years since that event full day. Five years since baby Blake was stole from them. Five years worth of false leads and dead ends.

During those five years the dark side had started to win more and more battles thanks to Harry. Because of that night when Harry lost their son he had become what is known as a dark angel.

A dark angel is the opposite of a normal or light angel. They do have the wings but theirs are pure black. The gown they wore were pure black with a sliver rope around theirs. And their aura is very dark.

Also a normal angel would look for the innocents and good in a person. Would so show mercy for those that need it. A dark angel only looks for the worse and evil in people. They look for all Their sins before pass judgment on them and sometimes even kill them if their sins are really bad.

The twins of Lucius and James Malfoy were now both prime examples of these two types of angel. Draco was a normal or light angel while Harry was a dark angel.

With each false lead and dead end Harry was spreading fear through their world by killing those that gave the false leads. The wizarding world was starting to fear their once savor as much and sometime even more then the dark lord himself.

Those on Dumbledore started to hide themselves while Death Eaters and those on the Dark Lord's side started to come out.

While Harry and Tom was busy looking for Blake, Harry's family was moving on. Draco and Blaise had mated and working on having children.

The rest of the world knew that Harry was Tom's mate, not just the Death Eaters any more. This had happen by Lucius giving Rita Skeeter the story of a lifetime.

He even told her about their son and what happen to him. How Dumbledore stole their child from them when he was only a month old.

By doing so this help crush a lot that supported Dumbledore and turn those that were neutral to their side. As the light side lost supporters their warriors were being killed off by Harry.

It was during a meeting that Bellatrix came busting in. Tom and Harry looked up at while Tom just glared and Harry gave a growl. They were busy and she should have known better. But when she started to speak they knew why she did.

"I found your son milord." she said with a grin as she gave a bow to both of them. "It's a family we over look but are very devoted to Albus."

"Who?" Demand both Harry and Tom.

"The Browns." She said.

"Who?" Harry asked he looked to Tom. Tom just shrugged. Neither of them had heard of this family.

"The Browns. They are a couple that both came from squib families. Neither side of their families has been able to produce a magical child for generations now.

They live in the muggle world but stay in touch with ours. I think that is why Albus gave them your son to raise." Belle stated.

Everyone in the room could tell she hadn't told them everything. Tom just watched her for a moment before he demands everyone else to leave. Once it was the three of them she told them the rest.

"They're abusing him. Taking out their anger of not having a child, magical or not, on him. I'm not sure why they can't but they are childless. I'm also not sure if they know his angel or not. But I have seen the abuse myself."

This cause Harry to growl as he looked ready to charge out and over to where their son was. But when Tom laid a hand on Harry's shoulder he turns and growled at his mate.

"How do we know this is our son?" Tom asked without letting go of Harry or even looking at him. Tom wanted to go rushing after this child as well but only if it was their Blake.

Belle didn't say anything at first. She just pulled out and old blanket that had seen better days from her robes. "Found it in the trash."

Harry's eyes went wide as he took the blanket from her. It was old and had holes in it but Harry would have known that blanket from anywhere. It was the one that Blake had been wrapped up in when he was stolen.

It was a light green now, had been a dark green. It had sliver snakes all over it and in one corner it had the letters BTR.

"That's Blake's blanket!" Harry exclaims has he held the blanket close to him.

Tom looked at it for a moment before he gave a nod. "Show us." was all he said.

It was a day later that Tom, Harry and few Death Eaters were using the house that was across the street from the Browns. It was for sale so no one was using it.

They had used a notice me not spell once they got there after using a portkey. It didn't take long for them to see Blake. Once they did there was no mistaking their son. They found him now they had to save him.

As the day went by and they watch their son Harry and Tom's anger grow. They son was very skinny, to skinny. The clothes he had on were starting to get to small for him and they could see burses on him.

He was also forced outside in the hot son pulling weeds from the small flower bed the woman of the house owned. He was only given a glass a water a slice a bread at noon.

For Harry this was hitting to close to home for him. This was his life his son was being force to live. A life he vowed that none of his kids would ever have to live and Blake was.

It hit even more close to home for Harry when night fell and a few of them went inside. They saw a spotlessly clean home. There were a few picture here and their but none of them had Blake in them.

After checking all the rooms they went to the basement. What they saw caused all of them to have their blood run cold. Blake was in a cage.

The cage was very small cage. Just tall enough for Blake to sit up in but not stand. It was wide enough for him to lie down in and long enough for him to have a bucket a few feet away from him. The bucket was his toilet.

Because of this smell down there it was enough for a few of them to run and become ill. Others tried to cover their noise and mouth from it. The child had to be use to the smell to be able to sleep like he was.

Then there was the fact that he was chain to the floor. It gave him enough movement to use his bucket or sleep on the few blankets he had. The chain was weld to the ground and to the collar that Blake was wearing.

The collar looked to be made of hard metal and went around the child neck. There was a lock on it in the back and could only be open with a key. A key that was more then likely in master bedroom were the other two slept.

As for Blake himself he was a mess. His hair was long and looked like it hadn't been washed in a week. He was still covered in all the dirt from where he had been working outside. The only thing he had on him was oversize shirt. It could use a good washing as well.

This was beyond anything that Tom or his Death Eaters would ever do to a child. Hell Tom didn't believe in torturing and killing small kids. Tom saw it as below them to something like that. After all kids really couldn't protect themselves from adults.

As Tom stood there looking at his son he let out a small growl. There were no words to describe how angry he was at The Browns and Albus. He wanted to rip these squibs about and torture Albus. He wanted the old man to beg for death and never give it to him. He would make the old headmaster pay for placing his child here.

As for Harry he was upset but he felt for his son. He knew what it felt like to live this life. To live in a hellhole like this. To be hated and not know why. But they were here to save Blake.

As Harry and Tom slowly started to walk to the cage Blake woke up. The first thing he saw was Harry with his black wings out. This caused the small child's eyes to grow with fear in them as he started to shake. He then turned his head to the left when he heard a man voice.

"It's ok Blake. We're your parents and were going to get you out of here." The man standing next to angel said. "We've been looking for you since you were taken from us as a baby."

Blake looked back at the black wing angel to see him now kneeling in front of him with a smile on his face. Blake started to calm down as he reached out his dirty hands to them. "Mommy." he said softly to the angel. He just felt right calling him that.

Harry's heart broke at hearing that word seeing him reach out to him. With a wave of Tom's wand the cage and collar were gone. Harry reached out and pulled his son close to him. Holding him tight in fear of Blake slipping from him.

Tom just smiled at this but turned when he heard his snake, Nagini came in. "He's here master."

Tom and Harry's eyes went wide at this. Harry then looked to see he's brother and mate standing behind Nagini. "Take him home and keep him safe." Tom said as Harry pushed his baby boy into his brother's arms.

Blake didn't know what was going on as he held out his arms and started to cry for his parents. He just had them and they were sending him away again. He was confused and upset.

Once Blaise, Draco and Blake were gone they ran up the steps and stood in the living seeing Albus standing there with a few from the Order.

As they all stood there waiting to see who would fire the first shot they all knew this was when it would all end. Light vs. Dark and only one side could win.

A/N There is the next chapter for you. I do have the next chapter written up and working the one after that. I don't think this story had much more to go before he it ends. Maybe three more total. Not sure yet.

I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 19

Blake Thanatos Riddle

Blake was confused right now. He spent the day doing his chores like he did every day. He did them because Mrs. Elizabeth said he had. That she wouldn't allow any bum live in her house.

He had different chores to do depending on the weather and time of year. With it being summer that means a lot of out door work. He was only given a glass a water and a small bowl of fruit in the morning before being forced outside to work.

Around lunch time he was allowed in but only long enough to eat his slice of bread and another glass of water. Then he was forced back outside. When it got to dark he was allowed back in.

But that didn't mean his chores were over. Far from it. He had to help cook dinner and then afterwards clean up. Once done he was allowed a bath but only on Sunday nights. Other nights he was marched down to his cage where they would force his collar on him then leave him for the night.

Blake never understood why they did this to him. He knew that they weren't his parents, they made sure he knew that. They told him his parents were evil creatures and that if he was left them he would be evil as well. It was one of the reasons they gave for treating him like they did. To make sure he grows up to be good man not an evil one. But that didn't explain it all. Did it? It couldn't have.

Then his parents showed up. Yes his mommy did scare him at first with his black wings. But when his daddy said who they were he couldn't be happier. Then his daddy didn't something he never seen before. He waved his stick and the cage and collar were gone. He was free but the best thing happened next. His mommy picked him up and held him close. He wrapped his arms around his mommy never wanting to let him go.

But when the snake came in and said someone was here that's when Blake got scared. No he wasn't scared that the snake was talking but that someone showed up. Someone that his parents didn't want there.

He was then pushed into someone's arms with his daddy telling them to take him home and keep him safe. He wasn't sure how it happened but one moment he saw his mommy and daddy standing there and next they were outside a huge house.

Blake didn't take a good look at it because he kept looking over the blonde's shoulders. He had even asked where his mommy and daddy were and all the blonde said was that they keeping a bad man away.

Blake just quiet down saying nothing. Just letting the blonde take him to what they said was his room. Blake did look around at it.

It was huge and done in light blues. There were selves everywhere. They were filled with all kinds of toys and books. There was a wardrobe to the left when you first walk in with a door next to it. He later learns that was the bathroom.

To his right was couple of chest that had even more toys in it. Some he was too old for or too young for while others were just right for his age. But for a boy who never had a toy in his life he would make sure he played with them all, if was allowed that was.

Across from them was a huge four post bed. Like the carpet it was done in light blues as well with the top comforter a shade darker. The walls had the feel to them that you were on top of the clouds with nothing but open air. Blake like it.

Last but not lest was the bay doors that open to his own balcony. There he saw a table with two chairs. He didn't think he would use it much but it would be nice to have it open on hot summer nights. The curtains were soft blue that went with the room.

Once he got a good look he was taken to the bathroom. He looked up when he the blonde one was talking to the dark skin one. He heard him say something about getting their kids and bringing them here.

Blake wanted to ask about them but knew better then to say anything. He didn't want to get punished for speaking when he wasn't asked anything.

He stood in the middle of the bathroom as the blond, or Uncle Draco as he learn his name, started to fill the bath tub. It was big. The biggest he had ever seen at lest. He saw that he used different taps to fill it up with different smells and even bubbles.

The bathroom was done in marble and what looked like gold. The floor was marble as was the counters. The walls had a back and white checker pattern to them. All handles and racks were gold or at lest they looked gold.

When Uncle Draco said the bath was ready, Blake stood there watching him. He was waiting for him to leave. Elizabeth always did. Well she would push him into the bathroom then leave, he had to fix his own bath.

"Something wrong Blake?" Uncle Draco asked him sounding confused.

"Um…she never stayed in the bathroom with me. Made me fix it myself." Blake said sounding scared as he looked down.

Draco just started at him in shock. In his eyes a kid could still hurt themselves at his age. He didn't think they were big enough until at lest seven. Then again it could be the mother in him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Draco then asked.

"I…well….I" Blake said as he looked up with fear in his eyes. He didn't know what the right answer was and he started to get upset as tears started to fall. When he realized that he got even more scared. He wasn't allowed to cry over stupid stuff. That was what Mr. Frankie said.

Draco just kneeled down until he was level with Blake. "Why don't I go back into your room and found you something to wear. Some play clothes. I'm sure my two children will love to play with you today."

"O..ok." Blake said as he reaches up to whip his tears away. "Sorry for crying." he then whispered.

Draco just pulled his nephew into a hug. "It's ok to cry Blake. Never be scared to cry." he whispers to him before letting him go to bath and find him some clothes.

That caused Blake to blink but didn't say anything. Once his uncle let him go he climb into the tub and took a quick bath. He wasn't allowed to stay to long in the tub. Just long enough to clean his body and hair. Once done he climb out then started to look for the stuff to clean the tub with. It was one way to dry off, clean the tub.

When Draco head heard him get out and drain the tub but not come out he got worried. He walked in to see his nephew searching for something. "Blake? What are you looking for?"

"I have to clean the tub. I made it dirty by bathing so I have to clean it." Blake said not looking up. He was getting scared again, he couldn't find the stuff.

Draco sighed. Harry and Tom had their work cut out for them. This kid was already brainwashed and at such a young as well.

"You don't have to Blake. We have…people that do that." He said not sure how his nephew would react to a house-elf.

"But I'll get in trouble." He said looking up with fear in his eyes.

"Why don't you come out and get dress then I have something to explain to you." Draco said as he led his naked nephew out.

Once the boy was dress in pants and a shirt Draco picked him and placed the boy on his knees. He then started to explain about what happen when he was a month old. About how the whole family had been looking for him and why the evil Dumbledore stole him for his loving family.

"Now your mommy and daddy are fighting him and his evil Order. Their doing this so they can keep you and others like our family safe. They don't want the evil Dumbledore to steal anymore children away."

"But why did mommy have black wings and daddy did not?" Blake asked, forgetting to never question one older then him.

"Because your mommy is an angel. A dark angel. I'm a white angel and were not sure what you'll be. We'll have to wait until you turn sixteen." Draco said with a smile.

"A Dark Angel? What's that? Are they bad? Is mommy bad?" He asked softly.

"No. Harry, your mommy, isn't bad. He goes around telling people they are doing wrong before taking them off to be punished. But don't worry he'll never do that to you." Draco said giving Blake a hug. "He loves you to much just like your daddy does."

Blake wasn't sure. He hoped his parents loved him but he wasn't sure.

Blake was slowly getting use to things. He didn't eat a whole lot at breakfast and it was hard to get him to play. He kept asking for chores to do. When they would tell him he didn't have to there were times he would break down and crying.

There were a few times he would get scared and he would hide. They always found in small places or even under beds and couches.

It was around lunch time when they were all sitting down to eat a mean when they heard crashes followed by voices coming from the office.

"Stay here." Blaise told the kids before the two of them rushed off to see what was going on. But of course they didn't listen. More like Draco and Blaise's kids didn't and pulled Blake with them.

When they got to the office the saw two men holding Blake's mom. It looks like they were trying to keep him from going somewhere.

"Harry stop!" One of them yelled. The one with long black hair and what looked like a hook noise. "You can't save him!"

This only caused Harry to let out a scream as he kept struggling with them.

"Harry! His more then likely dead! Tom is more then likely dead!" The blonde one that looked like an older Uncle Draco said to Blake's mommy. This seems to cause Harry to go limp in his arms. But all heads turn when they heard a small whimper.

"Daddy?" Blake asked standing there watching them.

A/N There is the next chapter. I know a lot of you were wanting read about the fight but I figure I would do this one next. I'm not sure if I'll do a chapter on the fight or not. I'm not that good at writing them.

But I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. This one picks up where chapter 18 left off.

Don't own anything. Its all for fun

Chapter 20

Fight!

Harry and Tom stood up there seeing Albus standing in their way. He stood there with some from the Order. The rest were more then likely outside waiting in case there was a fight. And there would be one.

They could also hear someone running as they saw the Browns coming in and standing behind Albus. Just seeing them caused Tom's blood to boil.

"It was you the laid your hands on my son!" He growled out before sending a spell that was strong enough to send them both flying into the wall. It knock them both out. No it didn't kill them. He wanted them alive so he could play with them later.

He then turned his eyes on Albus as he growled. "And you sent my son to this fucking bastards!" Tom yelled before he sent a spell at Albus.

Albus was able to move out of the way as he then sent a spell at Tom. He wasn't backing up or denying what Tom said about him. It was true and he had hope that one day he could have used their son against them. But they found the brat before he was old enough.

Harry then saw the Order start to move on them. Harry used wandless magic to push them back. But he used too much and blows the house up. This did cause the neighbor to wake up and come out of their houses to see what was going.

Many of them then ran away when they saw a group of men and women wearing black robes with silver mask over their faces. They all had wands in their hands and ready to fight. It was now a battle field.

As the two sides now stood there many from the Order were shock to see who was on Voldemort's side. It was a great lost to know Harry was there but to see so many more was an even greater lost.

"Hermione? Fred and George Your on his side?" McGonagall asked shocked. Those were some of her best students. She just couldn't see them being on the dark side.

"Remus? You and Sirius are as well?" Tonks asked. She sounded more hurt then anything. After all she was in love with Remus.

Sirius just wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. "We've been together since our sixth year." He said with a smirk.

Tom just laughed at this. "It would seem I had more spy then you did. Oh I know about your little spy. The one that help you steal Blake from us. He's lucky to still be alive. I'm also the one that told Severus to spy for me. He only told you what you needed to know and when you needed to know it."

As if to prove his point about the other spy, two masked Death Eaters brought him out. He was bound and gagged. He's wand was now in Tom's hands. Everyone was shocked at who it was. Neville Longbottom. The quiet shy Gryffindor was standing there before him. Tom just waved his hand and he was taken away. "I'll have fun with him later."

Albus just glared at this. He's true spy was found out. Neville had gotten himself caught. He would have to save him now. He was turning out to be more trouble now.

The tension was thick in the air and everyone was ready to fight. So when the first spell was shot the fight was on. Spells after spells was exchange as some would fall or others would just end up with a wounded.

At some point Harry took to the air as he started to shoot spells and hexes that way. When he did a few mounted their brooms and were fighting Harry in the air.

Lucius took to the air as well to help his son. So now not only was the battle being fought on ground but in the air as well.

It didn't take long for the ground to be cover with bodies of he fallen. Grass stained red with the fallen blood. Some were still a live but not for long.

Harry then zoned in on Albus and Tom. They were still fighting but both were growing tire and had many wounds.

Harry flow after Tom. He had to make sure Tom was safe. He was almost there when Albus turned his wand on Harry.

Tom's eyes narrowed as he looked up as well. "Stay away!" He shouts as he throws a rather dark spell at Albus. The old man got hit and was starting to go down.

Harry landed in front of Tom and stared to grab him but he was pushed away. "Severus and Lucius! Get him out of here!" He yelled as he saw Albus aim his wand at Harry.

The two grabbed hold of Harry as they portkey out there and right into the middle of Riddle Manor library. The last think they saw was Tom being hit by a spell.

The two landed in the library and was having to hold Harry back. He was ready to charge back to the battle field to save Tom.

"Harry stop!" Severus yelled Harry. "You can't save him!"

This only caused Harry to let out a scream as he kept struggling with them.

"Harry! His more then likely dead! Tom is more then likely dead!" Lucius then said. This seems to cause Harry to go limp in his arms. But all heads turn when they heard a small whimper.

"Daddy?" Blake asked standing there watching them.

A/N There is the fight. I know it sucks but I'm sorry it's the best I could do. I'm no good at them. I have one more chapter that is done, waiting to be typed up and posted. After that I'm working on the last chapter of this story. I think you'll be surprised with the last chapter.

I hope you all liked this one and please send in those reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

The Dark Angel

A/N Her is the next chapter. This one will explain what happen to Tom. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

I don't own anything. Its all for fun.

Chapter 21

Dark Angel

Harry had walked over to Blake as he pick up his son. Harry let the tears fall for, who he thought was, his fallen lover. What happened next was a shocker to all.

The fireplace came to life as green flames erupted from it. Everyone stood there as four bodies came tumbling out. The first two were Rodolphus Lestrange and Tom. They were quickly followed by Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Harry gently put Blake down as he watched his mother transformed the love seat into a bed. Lucius then had Rodolphus lay Tom on it as he then called Draco over to help him heal Tom.

Harry started to walk over as well to help but was stopped by his mother. "I want to help as well." Harry said confused as why he couldn't.

"You can't. Your wings as still black. That means you're still a dark angel. A death angel as some would call you. You can't heal only kill." Lucius explain to his oldest son.

Everyone looked to Harry's wings before Harry sighed. His mother was right. He would only do more harm then good for Tom.

Severus then went to the other three to see what wounds they had, how severe their wounds were and what had happened.

"We're not sure. As you guys used the portkey to transport the dark lord's mate here, Albus shot a spell at the dark Lord. We're not sure what spell it was." Bella explain first.

"The dark lord went down just moments after you all left. The good news is that Albus is dead." Rodolphus said with a grin at that part.

"Oh yes. Also the remaining Death Eaters are gathering up those that were on the light's side as prisoners. They are being placed in the cells under this house as we speak." Bella said with a crazy yet happy look in her eyes.

Harry gave a nod to this as he looked to Bella before looking back at Tom. "Good. We'll need them." He said with no emotion in his words.

"How?" Narcissa asked as he batted her husband's hands away. "I fine." she hissed at him.

"Making sure." Severus said with a sigh. Sometimes his wife could be a pain but he still loved her.

"You'll find out when the time is right." Harry said.

As everyone was talking Lucius and Draco were trying to heal Tom. Their hands were rest a few inches from his body as a light shinned under them and in golf Tom's body. The two stood perfectly still as they were slowly healing Tom from head to toe.

After a while the light under Draco's hands started to flicker before going out. Draco started to fall backwards as Blaise rush to catch him before he hit the floor. He had exhausted himself trying to heal his brother-in-law.

"Come on Draco. Let's lay you down so you can rest." Blaise said as he stood up, picking up Draco in his arms as well.

"No. I need to help heal him." Came Draco's weak protest.

"Lay down Draco. Your not use to using that much power in a short amount of time. If you keep going you could hurt yourself or exhaust your powers to the point you could loss them." Lucius said as he pulled his hands away as well. He was feeling exhausted as well. The rest of it was up to Tom to heal.

Draco only gave a weak nod as he laid his head on Blaise's shoulder. Before they made it to the door he was out. Their kids followed after them.

It was now a week later. Lucius and Draco had physical healed Tom but he hadn't woken up. No one could figure out why. The only thing that mad since was the unknown spell that Albus had throw at Tom.

Because he was a magical coma Harry had fill in for him. One of the things he did was make sure that no one about Tom. It was important that it was kept from the public.

Harry start with the Ministry of Magic with the Minster himself. Harry killed Fudge and placed his mother as Minster.

Harry also went through combined some of the departments with others or just were gotten rid of them. As he did that he was able to find those loyal to him. Those that were not were killed and replaced them with those that were. Well some of the workers would disappear while other were killed.

He then went through and fixed some of the laws. Like the ones against magical creatures. He focused must of his attention on the ones about werewolves.

He made so werewolves were equal to wizards. They could get jobs but only during the day light hours. He knew that night they wouldn't be able to when the moon was full.

He kept the law about having to register if you were an Animagus and what it was. If you did not and were found out you went to Azkaban for four years.

As for Azkaban it self he all but got rid of it. It was used for small crimes like not registering you Animagus form or pick pocketing, things of that nature. But if it was something that warrants a life sentence like murder you were killed. Also if you were convinced of the same crime three times you were killed. This way they would never have to worry about over crowding the jail like they did in the muggle world.

As for the children that were orphans because of this war would be placed in an orphanages for a short time. Just long enough to find a family for them.

Then there were the ones that were capture during the battle or after words for going against Harry. He had a special plan for them. They were placed on the black market to be sold as slaves for wizards of foreign countries. It was away to bring in the money to help pay for the cost of the war.

The adults or those over the age of twenty nine were sold to do manual labor. Molly Weasley brought in a lot of money. Because they all knew how could she would be since she came from a poor family and raised seven kids. Arthur Weasley not so much.

Then there was the auction of those between the ages of fifteen and twenty nine. They were being sold as sex slaves. These were the ones that brought in a lot of money.

When Ginny was old enough Harry went to her auction. He couldn't help but smile when saw her being forced onto the stage. She had filled out nicely and it seem just abut everyone wanted her. After all she had been friends with the savoir turn dark prince. So they must have been something special about her.

The same think happened when Ron was sold. He didn't bring in as much money but did bring in some.

There was one prisoner that was never sold. Neville Longbottom. Harry saw him just about every day. He would take his anger out on him but never let him die. He would have someone heal him after he had his fun with them. After all he thought Neville was his friend. Even Harry can have a bad judge of character.

When it came to Hogwarts Harry really didn't mess with it. Just got ride of those against him and replaced with those that for him. Just like he did with the Ministry.

He did make Severus Headmaster and Hermione was Deputy Headmistress. Hermione took over all of McGonagall jobs. Head of Gryffindor and transfiguration professor. Draco took over for his godfather by being the potions professor and head of Slytherin. Both were giving these jobs when they got to be old enough.

Harry knew that over the course of time there would those that would rebel. For those that did they were either killed or disappear, never to been seen or heard from again.

By doing all this it should their word what kind of man Harry had turned out to be. It also showed why you shouldn't cross him. He showed them how much of a dark angel he really could be.

They took away his love so their world was going to suffer. He would make sure of that.

A/N there is the next chapter. I just about have the last one done. When I do I'll post. Look for it sometime this week.

I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

The Dark Angel

A/N Here is the last chapter of my story. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

I do not own anything. Its all for fun.

Chapter 22

End?

While Harry was working on their world Tom was still in his coma. Nobody could seem to figure out what was wrong with him and nobody heard the words Albus used when he sent the spell. So the spell was still unknown.

Every night Harry would lie down next to Tom. He was hoping to reach him through their dreams they use to share. Each moring he would wake up realizing he couldn't. This had been going on for the past ten years.

Hermione had married both twins. She was pregnant with their second child. Their first one was about fourteen years old.

Hermione was over visiting Harry with a bit of good news. Hermione thinks that she found the spell that kept Tom a sleep.

"As you know I've never stopped looking up and reaching the different spells that might have kept the dark lord asleep. Well I think I might have found the spell and way to break. I just don't think you're like how to break it." Hermione said as she watches her friend.

"Why? How do I break the spell?" Harry asked starting to worry about it.

"Well see you can't. You have to found someone to threaten the bond. Make Tom think that it is then the spell will be broken." Hermione said with a sigh. She knew that Harry would never want that to happen.

"What? Why? Besides Tom knows that I wouldn't cheat on him." Harry said with his eyes wide at the way the spell had to be broken.

"It's the only way." Hermione said with a sigh.

Blake just smiled at this. He was leaning against the wall just outside the library hearing everything that his mother and Hermione were talking about. He knew just the person that could help and make his mother happy. The only draw back to his plan was that it might wake up Tom. Well maybe the spell wouldn't break and Tom would stay asleep. Blake could only hope.

Blake walked away from the library as he couldn't help but smirk. He had a letter to write and could only hope the spell wouldn't break.

Lucius watched as his grandson walked passed him deep in thought. He just raised an eyebrow at him because normally Blake would at lest stop and talk to him. He just shrugged it off before move on his way.

Lucius then came to the library and could hear what his son and Hermione were talking about. He stopped at the door way for a moment before stepping inside.

"It's true Harry." He said with a smirk when he saw the two young adult jumped. Neither one knew he was there. This only caused Hermione to glare at the old angel.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said to her before turning back to his son. "As I said you could have another mate. You have change since your sixteenth birthday. So it only makes since that you might have another mate."

"But I don't want another mate." Harry said with a sigh. "I'm happy with Tom."

Lucius just sighed himself. "Yes I know you are and will always be happy with Tom. You won't lose him Harry. You can never leave him but that doesn't mean you can only have one."

"But I haven't dreamed of anyone else." Harry said with a small pout. Yes he knew that he was acting childish but he just didn't understand why they were pushing for him to have another mate.

"That because your not letting yourself to find him." Hermione said to her friend. "You only trying to get to Tom that any other mates you might have are being block off. Look it wouldn't hurt to try and see if you do. So tonight when you go to sleep don't try to find Tom and let magic just happen. If you find no one then we'll keep looking for another way to wake up your mate."

Harry just gave a sigh but nodded to this. They had a point. It wouldn't hurt to see if he did or not.

While the adults were downstairs talking Blake was upstairs in his room as he finished up his letter. He looked over when his fireplace came to life to see his two cousins coming out of it.

Blake was allowed to have his fireplace connected to the floo network but only to three other fireplaces. Malfoy Manor, Zabini Manor and the joke shop that the twins and Hermione owned.

"Hay." Blake said as he finished up his letter before calling for an elf. He told him to have this sent off and tell the owl to wait for a reply. Once he was gone he turned two his cousins.

He's cousins were Ava and Malachi or Mal for short. They were twins but not identical twins. Ava looked like their father, dark skin with dark eyes. Her mind was just as sharp as his and normally was quiet and watched everybody. Just like their father she normally she saw things that others might have missed. She was born five minutes before her brother.

Mal was more like their mother. He was differently a Malfoy. Blond hair, steely gray eyes, pale skin but didn't look sickly. He got his brains from Draco. Granted Draco wasn't dumb by any means and knew how to use what he knew for his own gain. Mal was like that. Hell Mal was another copy of Draco.

The three teens were fifteen and would be starting their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was summer right now. The start of it. Now while the twins had most of their homework done Blake hadn't even started his. Just like his mother he would push it off for as long as he could. Something that Ava and Ivy got onto him for a lot. Mal would just sit back and watch the fight with a smirk. The girls would get their way in the end and Blake would be force to start way before he wanted to.

Ivy Weasley was the daughter of Fred, George and Hermione Weasley. She was very must like her dad and papa. She loved to pull jokes on anyone and loved to help her dad and papa come up with new stuff for their store. Hermione calms that she going grey before her time because of the three of them.

"So who were you writing to?" Ava asked as she had flopped down on Blake's bed. "And don't say no one." She said when he started to open his mouth.

"Someone." He then said with a smirk at her.

"Well we know that, Mr. Smartass." she said with a glare at him.

"Ya come on Blake spill." Mal said from were he was sitting in one of the chairs in Blake's room. "We've never kept secrets from each other."

"I know guys but this time I have to. I don't want word to get back to my mother over this one. Not yet anyways." Blake said sounding guilty from not telling them. "I'll let you know when the time is right. Ok?"

"Fine but we want to know as soon as the time is right." Ava said giving Blake a look that said he would be in pain if he didn't.

It was that night. Harry sat on the bed looking at his sleeping love as he let out a sigh. He ran his fingers throw Tom's hair before Harry lean in and gave his love a soft kiss. "Wake up soon." Harry whispered before he stood up and walked out of their room.

Normally Harry would lay down next to him in hopes that in the morning Tom would be awake. So far he hadn't. But tonight Harry didn't feel right laying there next to him if he did end up dreaming of another.

Harry made his way to one of the empty rooms their had in the manor. He laid down in the bed as he close his eyes. At first he couldn't get any sleep. He wasn't use to the bed and it felt empty without Tom next to him. But he did fall asleep.

He did like Hermione told him to. He didn't start looking for Tom but let his magic lead him to where it wanted him.

He could feel a pull and fallowed it until he came to door. This was different then when he dreamed of Tom. He stood there for a moment before he reach out and turn the knob.

When he walked in the room he could have laughed. It looked like the Slytherin common room. Done in green and sliver with a fireplace off to his right and couch and two chairs in front of it. He then noticed someone standing there in front of the fire.

When the person turned around Harry's eyes went wide. "You?" He said with shock in his voice at the person standing there. He couldn't believe it was him.

It was now three months later. School would be starting in a week. Blake, Ivy and his cousins had gone to Diagon Alley and got their school supplies. It had been a fun day for all three families.

On top of that Blake had been writing to and receiving owls from his mystery man. The only thing he would tell his cousin and their friend, Ivy, was that it was someone that would make his mother happy. The only draw back, as far as he saw it, was that it might wake Tom up.

Blake didn't care for his father. As far as he saw it, Tom was to blame for making his mother miserable. Yes he knew that it was spell that kept him asleep but the bastard could have moved out of the way or thrown up as shield. Done something different. Blake saw it as Tom's fault for the way his mother was always depressed even if he did try to hide it. So the man didn't deserve the title of father. It was a fight that him and his mother always have when Harry herd the way Blake talk about Tom.

Harry was having nightly dreams of his new mate. He had explained what was going and what the dreams meant. The two had talk about a lot of things. They talked about how no matter what Harry would not and could not leave Tom, that Harry loved the dark lord to much.

They had also talked about, if they were to ever mate, where they would live. They both had lives in their home counties and didn't want to leave them behind. For Harry he really couldn't. He had to stay to make sure the country was ran right. After all he was the dark angel and mate to the dark lord and they still had groups of rebels that had to be put down from time to time.

But as the nights went on and the more they talked the more Harry was finding that he was falling for his new mate. He still loved Tom deeply and always would but he was finding out that he had room in his heart for his new mate.

It was now the day before school was due to start when Blake was making sure that he had everything when his fireplace came to life. "Did you forget something Mal?" Blake asked not looking up from putting the last few things in his trunk. He just assumed it was his cousin, Mal.

"I'm not Mal." came a deep Bulgarian voice.

This caused Blake to spend around to see the man he was hoping to make his mother happy standing there. "Cutting it close aren't you. We leave for school in the morning." Blake says with a sigh. "Go, he should be in the master bedroom." Blake said as he told the man how to find the room.

Harry let out a sigh as he sat next to his love. He just about gave up hope of ever seeing those scarlet red eyes open up again. They had tried just about everything they couldn't think of. The only thing left was a challenge to the bond. The only person that might be able to do that didn't even live in the same country as they did and Harry didn't think he would come over. After all they had only been with each other in their dreams.

The dreams did make Harry feel guilty. He felt like he was cheating on Tom by dreaming of another. But yet at the same time it felt great to have someone to spent time with again that was awake and could respond back or help him with what ever the problems that he's having.

Harry just let out another sigh as he stood up and started to head for the door but stopped when he saw who was standing there. "V…Victor? What are you doing here?" He asked shocked to see the man standing there.

Viktor Krum was standing in the doorway of the master bedroom. He stood there with a smile on his face as he watched Harry.

"I came to calm you. We're mates are we not?" Viktor ask as he walked into the room.

Harry just stood there shocked to his spot before a smile broke out as he rushed over to him. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck as he lean up and kissed the ex-pro seeker.

Viktor pulled Harry closer as the kiss started to deepen. Viktor grinned against the kiss when he heard Harry let out a moan.

What the two didn't know was the spell had been broken. When Viktor said he was here to calm Harry as his mate that was enough to threaten the bond between Harry and Tom.

Tom slowly started to open his eyes for the first time in years. He stared up for a moment or two before he picked up on the sounds of someone moaning. This caused him to turn his head as his eyes then narrowed at what he saw. His Harry was kissing someone else.

Sitting up slowly Tom let out a growl at watching his angel kissing someone else. Someone new. "What's going on?" He growled out. His voice sounded rough from years of not being used.

Hearing the growl caused the two to pull apart as Harry spun around in Viktor's arms. "Tom?" Harry was shocked to see his love awake. He would have ran to him but stopped as the arms around his waist tighten.

"So you finally woke did you?' Viktor said as his eyes narrowed at the dark lord. "After so many years asleep you decide to wake up now. When Harry was finally able to move on you wake up."

Harry looked at Viktor with surprise in his eyes. He told him that this might happen so why was he acting so cold toward Tom. What Harry didn't know was that Viktor, like Tom, didn't want to share Harry with anyone. The two of them were very possessive of Harry.

Tom slowly stood up as he walked until he was just a few feet away from them. "What's going on Harry?" He demanded to know. "Why were you kissing him when your suppose to me my mate?"

Harry stood there between the two guys he loved equally yet differently. He was torn as to what he should do. He knew that Tom was hurt to see Harry in the arms of another man but Viktor was right. Harry was finally able to move on and start a new life with Viktor only to have Tom wake up.

"I…" Harry started to say as he looked to Tom. He knew that he had to tell him everything. Tell Tom what had happen since he was hit with the spell. He just hoped that Tom would stay with him. He hoped he could have both men but that would be left up to Tom. Harry would leave what happen next in Tom's hands.

A/N There is the last chapter. Yes I planed on leaving this story as a cliffhanger. I don't plan on doing a sequel to this. I might one day do a sequel but I don't plan on it. Depends on what you, the readers, want. But I do hope you all like this chapter and thanks to all that read and review this story. I did have fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it.

I will be starting another Harry Potter story soon but that one is going to be Harry and Snape story. Keep an eye for that one.

puffin


End file.
